The Chest
by ThunderBenderPrincess
Summary: It's that time. Jack's been marked, the kraken is hungry, Davy Jones is vengeful, Norrington returns, and Jewel is in the middle of it all. Sequel to Another's Story and Jewel's Big Adventure. Title sucks, summary sucks, the story won't! R&R please!
1. The Drawring

Chapter 1

"Bugger this plan, bugger this thing," Jewel growled, "Bugger you dad!!" She pounded on the lid that hid her from the world. It was too cramped for her to reach her knife in her boot. She just continued banging and yelling. There was a knock from the outside that caught her attention.

"Am I to assume you're in there love?" Jack asked

"Well I'm not the other... person in here." Jewel said, having to share her abode with a rotting skeletal corpse.

"Cover your face." he said. Jewel obeyed her father. There was slamming and the sound of crunching wood above her. She uncovered her face when it stopped, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the dim moonlight. She pushed herself up through the hole. She didn't leave her coffin though. It was surrounded by water.

"Wonderful plan dad." she said flatly, staring at the man who was her father.

"We made it out alive." he responded

"Barely." Jewel said, rolling her eyes. She noticed Jack was holding onto a skeleton leg. She looked down into her coffin and tugged at her "friend's" leg to row after her father. The Black Pearl loomed over them in a welcoming manner.

It was a comfort to see something familiar after what had happened in the Turkish prison they were nearly trapped in. And for what? Jewel didn't know, but it was important to her father. As many times she asked, he refused to reveal what he had stolen. Recently, he had been acting strangely too. He looked over his shoulder and was more cautious than usual.

"Need help?" Gibbs asked above Jewel, pulling her from her thoughts. She reached up with her skeleton leg. He reluctantly grabbed onto it and hoisted Jewel up.

"It's good to see you're both alive and well. Although, this," Gibbs motioned to the skeleton leg he held before throwing it overboard, "was not quite according to plan."

"Complications arose," Jack started

"Ensued," Jewel added

"Were overcome." Jack finished as he put on his coat.

"Although I'm going to be sore for a week because of your 'plan'." Jewel mumbled, moving her right shoulder around. Jack began to walk towards his cabin. Jewel and the crew followed in his steps.

"So you got what you went in for, then." Gibbs asked

"Mmm hmm." Jack smiled. He pulled the rolled up piece of cloth he had stolen out of his inner vest pocket and waved it around. His cheerful expression dropped when the crew stopped him in his tracks. Jewel put a hand on her sword expecting the worst to happen.

"Captain," Gibbs said, "the crew, meaning me as well, were expecting something a bit more shiny. What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear shaped and reclaimed by the sea, and the treasure with it."

"And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic." the man called Leech added

"And the hurricane." Marty finished. Everybody agreed with him, letting out ayes and such.

"But I managed to help us sail around the hurricane." Jewel recalled. Gibbs held out a hand to her and all of the crew before looking directly at Jack.

"All in all, it seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating." Gibbs said. Jack paused.

"Shiny?" Jack asked

"Aye, shiny." Gibbs responded. Jack turned to the crew. There was a kind of glint to his eye. Jewel let her hand fall to her side. She knew what was coming.

"Is that how you're all feeling then? That perhaps dear old Jack is not serving your best interests as captain?" Jack asked, letting the guilt set into his crew.

"Walk the plank." Cotton's parrot squawked. Jewel held back her laughter even as her father pulled out and cocked his pistol aiming it at the parrot.

"What did the bird say?!" He demanded

"It's not worth it, dad." Jewel giggled

"Do not blame the bird. Show us what is on that piece of cloth there." Leech said. Jack, the undead currently skeleton monkey, dropped down and frightened the crew. Captai Jack tried to shoot him, but there was no powder for his pistol. The monkey quickly grabbed the cloth and began running. Jewel groaned and began to make chase.

"You little! I told you! No stealing from my dad or else!" Jewel yelled at him. Captain Jack, thinking quickly, took somebody's pistol and shot the monkey, making him drop the cloth. Jewel pulled her knife out of her boot and glared at the monkey.

"You know that don't do no good." Gibbs remarked

"Does me." Jack retorted

"Me too." Jewel added throwing her knife at the monkey. Marty went over to where the monkey had dropped the cloth and picked it up. It managed to get unravled, revealing the picture drawn on it.

"It's a key." he said

"A key?" Jewel asked

"No, much more better." Jack said, taking the cloth and showing the picture to the crew, "It is a drawing of a key." It was like no key anybody had ever seen. Two bars next to each other with teeth on opposite sides connected by a ring that held them together.

"Interesting." Jewel said, tilting her head to the side, looking at the key.

"Gentlemen, what do keys do?" Jack asked

"Keys... Unlock. Things?" Leech answered, although he wasn't sure. Gibbs stepped in, sure about what he was going to say.

"And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable... So we're setting out to find whatever it is this key unlocks." Gibbs asked a smile on his face.

"Yes." Jewel nodded her head

"No." Jack responded at the same time Jewel spoke. She looked up at him and looked at Jack oddly.

"No?" she asked

"Yes luv, no." Jack explained, "If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?"

"So we're going after this key." Gibbs guessed

"You're not making any sense at all." Jack said very seriously

"You're not making sense." Jewel said walking to her father's side, "Dad I'm tired. Can we finish this?"

"Of course. But first, any more questions?" Jack asked the crew

"So, do we have a heading?" Marty asked

"Ah, a heading." Jack pulled out his compass and turned his back to the crew. None of them saw what was going on with the compass. Jewel noticed the needle spinning around though. It didn't settle on just one direction. It pointed to the North. The South. The West. The North again.

"Set sail in a general..." Jack's finger moved in the direction he saw the compass spinning. He started to point to the right before pointing to his left. "That way direction."

"Captain?" Gibbs asked. Jack snapped his compass shut and turned to the direction of his cabin.

"Come on, snap to and make sail, you know how this works." Jack said before pushing through the crew to his room. Jewel sighed and shook her head. She noticed Gibbs and Marty by the rail. She strode up to them and stood nearby.

"I be notice lately, the captain seems to be acting a bit strange... er." Marty said

"Setting sail without knowing his own heading. Something's got Jack vexed, and mark my words, what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow bodes ill for us all." Gibbs commented

"Oh please. He knows what he's doing. He almost always does." Jewel said

"Almost always?" Marty raised an eyebrow. Jewel was ready to retort, but held herself back.

"You just need to trust him." she said

"Just how much do you trust him?" Marty asked

"Well I..." Jewel paused. She does trust him right? Her own father. She wanted to answer yes. Something was stopping her though. She glared at the two beside her.

"Don't you have duties to attend to?" she asked coldly

"Aye Jewel." Gibbs smirked, walking away, Marty right behind him. Jewel looked out over the sea, pondering the question. It was so simple but why couldn't she say yes? Granted, he nearly had them or somebody they cared about killed on multiple occasions because of him, but he saved them. He helped. As harsh or as evil as people see him, as devilish he may be, he was still her father. But Marty's question. Why can't she trust her own father?


	2. Marked

Chapter 2

Later that evening Jewel stared at the ceiling in her room, lying back in her hammock. One leg was loose to make her rock back and forth.

She contemplated the question Marty posed.

Her father was a good man. A pirate, but a good man. He had a sense of honor and dignity and knew where his heart lies. The crimes he does are only for survival. It is necessary to raid a ship when running low on money and food, the next port being too far away.

Then again, they didn't need to take the clothes off of those men's backs and make them sail back to port in their skivvies.

And Jack didn't really have to steal all of their rum, with their stash overflowing with the brew.

Jewel groaned and stood up. She needed air. No, even better.

She needed rum. And she had a set of keys to help her get into the rum stash.

Jewel took the lamp that lit her room walked out. She carefully went past the sleeping crew. Their loud snoring could shake the main mast.

"Jewel." a voice suddenly said. Jewel yelped and turned around, swinging her lantern. It took her a moment to realize it was just her father.

"Sorry dad." she whispered

"It's alright luv. Need rum?" he asked. He knew her too well.

"Aye." Jewel smiled

"Me too." Jack said, walking in front of her.

"Is your compass still not working?" she asked

"Only in a sense of miscalculation of location." he responded. Jewel shook her head. This may be why she's unsure about trusting him. He has to make everything a mystery and leave people guessing.

They stopped in front of a door. Jack pulled out a set of keys and unlocked it. The door was closed behind the two of them. They smiled at their bounty of rum. Jack hung the keys up and led the way down a rack. He paused to look in one empty space. Jewel pulled out one bottle and looked it over.

"Not a good year." she mumbled pushing it back in.

"Ah." Jack said, pulling out a barnacle covered bottle. He turned it over and sand came out.

"What the-" Jewel started

"Time's up Jack." suddenly came a voice. Jack dropped the bottle and Jewel was at his side in an instant.

"Dad, what was that?" she asked

"I'm not sure." he said, holding his lantern up. He then noticed a slumped figure in a corner. The closer the two of them moved toward it, the more recognizable it became.

"Bootstrap... Bill Turner?" Jack asked. The figure looked at the two Sparrows.

Jewel gasped at the sight of him. She never would have guessed she would ever see him again. It's because of him she escaped from the Pearl when it was under Barbossa's command. But there he was. His face was pale though and his hair resembled seaweed. And a starfish was on his cheek. He looked as though he was dragged out of the ocean.

"You look good Jack." Bootstrap said, water coming out of his mouth, "and Jewel, beautiful as ever."

"... Thanks." Jewel said. The two cocked their heads to the side and looked at the man.

"Is this a dream?" Jack asked

"No." Bootstrap sadly said

"I thought not." Jack said. "If it were there'd be rum." Bootstrap held out a bottle. "Oh."

"If this was my dream, mom would be here." Jewel commented. Jack took the bottle from Bootstrap, Jewel standing next to him.

"You've got the Pearl back I see." Bootstrap commented

"I had some help retrieving it by the way." Jack said, blowing at the mouth of the bottle.

"Your son." Jewel said with a smile. Jack took a gulp of the drink.

"William? He became a pirate after all." Bootstrap said

"A bit begrudgingly, but yes. He's a very wonderful man though." Jewel said. Bootstrap chuckled.

"Is that so?" Bootstrap asked

"Aye. Brave, caring, honest too." Jewel said. For a brief moment she began imagining she was with Will and Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen. It was brief though.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbunkle?" Jack asked

"He sent me." Bootstrap said.

"Who?" Jewel asked

"Davy Jones." he responded. Jewel's eyes widened and she looked away from him

"Ah, so it's you then." Jack asked, taking a seat on the barrel behind him. "He shangheied you into service?"

"I chose it. I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you and Jewel, Jack." Bootstrap grabbed a little hermit crab that was scuttling away. "I helped your daughter though, taught her, stood up for you. Everything went wrong after that." Bootstrap then ate the little crab. "They strapped me to a cannon. The weight of the water crushing me. Unable to move, unable to die Jack. I thought that if there was the tiniest hope for a chance to escape, I would take it, I'd trade anything for it."

"Bugger Bill." Jewel said mournfully. Jack offered Jewel the bottle. She shook her head, so Jack instead gave it to Bootstrap.

"It's funny what a man would do to forestall his final judgement." Jack said. Jack got up and began to make his way out, but Bootstrap got in front of him.

"You made a deal with him too, Jack. He raised the Pearl from the depths for you. Thirteen years you've been captain."

"What?" Jewel asked, honestly confused with this situation.

"Technically-" Jack started

"Jack, you can't talk yourself out of this one. The terms that apply to me apply to you as well. One soul bound to an enternity to serve under Davy Jones."

"Yes, but the Flying Dutchman already has a captain so there's really-"

"Then it's the locker for you. Jones' terrible leviathon will find you, and drag the Pearl back to the depths and you along with it." Bootstrap was leaning in so much, Jack had to lean back.

"Dad..." Jewel said slowly

"Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?" Jack asked

"I already told you." Bootstrap said, standing straight. He took Jack's hand and placed something in it.

"Your time's up." Bootstrap said as he began walking away. "He comes now, drawn with ravenous hunger for the man that wears the black spot." Jack looked into his hand, with Jewel looking at it over his shoulder. Both sets of eyes grew wide as what looked like a black barnacle sprouted in Jack's palm. Jack quickly closed his hand and looked for Bootstrap. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Dad, what did you do?" Jewel asked slowly. Jack grabbed Jewel's arm, and ran out of the room, yelling as he passed the crew's quarters.

"On deck all hands! Think fast! Pull and haul the run free! I want to see movement! MOVEMENT!" When they reached the top deck, Jewel struggled to free herself from her father's grip.

"Dad, let go! You're hurting me!" she said. Jack let her go and took somebody's sash to tie around his marked hand.

"Run and keep running! Run as if the devil himself and itself was upon us!" Jack yelled

"Dad!" Jewel yelled

"Do we have a heading?" Gibbs asked, standing on the other side of the mast. Jack was startled by Gibbs appearence.

"Ah! Uh, run, to any land." Jack said moving, grabbing Jewel's arm. Gibbs looked towards the left of the mast and then saw a startled Jack.

"Which port?" Gibbs asked

"I didn't say port! I said land, any land." Jack said. Suddenly, Jack the monkey swung by and snatched Jack's hat right off his head. He shrieked at Jack, who hissed in response, then the monkey dropped the hat into the water. Everybody looked over the railing where the hat dropped.

"Jack's hat!" Gibbs said. "Bring her about!"

"No no, leave it!" Jack said. Everyone just stood and stared at the crazy captain. Even Jewel stopped tugging at her arm to stare up at her father.

"Run!" Jack lightly said, running away, jerking Jewel with him.

"Back to your stations the lot of yah!" Gibbs said. He went over to the stairs Jack was hiding under. He had Jewel's arms, pinned to her sides with one arm, and covered her mouth with the other hand, muffling her shouts.

"Jack." Gibbs said

"SSH!" Jack said, standing perfectly still.

"For the love of mother and child Jack, what's coming after us?" Gibbs asked, coming in closer.

"Nothing." Jack said. "I just don't think these waters are safe enough... For Jewel. Now if you'll excuse us, we are going to my cabin to talk about this." He carefully made his way into his cabin. As soon as he was inside, he tossed Jewel onto his cot and closed the doors.

"What the Hell is going on dad?" Jewel yelled, standing up, stomping to her father.

"Jewel please be quie-" Jack started

"Davy Jones? You made a bloody with with bloody Davy Jones? Dad, how could you do this? Don't you ever think of anyone besides yourself?" Jewel said. She ran her hands though her hair and sat back down on the cot. Jack sat down next to her and placed a hand on her back.

Many years ago, she had nightmares of a monster man she called Davy Jones. To this day, that monster did make the occasional appearance to haunt her dreams. At first, her mother told her he was only an old fisherman story. That it was impossible for such a creature to exist. After seeing men turn into skeletons in the moonlight, those stories about the legendary sea captain are sounding more possible.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do care about others almost more than I care for myself." Jack said

"Prove it." Jewel said. Jack's eyes turned toward the ceiling. He opened his mouth and smirked at Jewel.

"I'll tell you some other day." he said. "Now, we need to find land."


	3. Island Fun

Chapter 3

"Uuuugghhhh..." Jewel moaned. The room seemed to spin as she opened her eyes. Her head was pounding. She gently pushed herself up and looked at her surroundings.

She was in her father's room, on his bed. The room turned around as she sat up, making her hold her head with one hand and clutch the cot with her other. She hadn't felt like that in years. She tried to remember what happened to make her feel this way.

It slowly all came back to her.

They found an island in the night. Jack went out with some men to scout. Morning came and they were still gone. Night came, Jack came back, worried. No, scared, about something. He didn't say. Then...

"Oh yes." Jewel said to herself, remembering.

She was going to tell the crew about Jack's deal with Jones. Then came blackness when she tried to leave the room.

She pushed herself up and nearly fell over. The ship was moored on the island, leaning a bit on the starboard side. This did not stop Jewel though, she was determined to find her dad. She walked over to the door and tried to open it. Unfortunately, it was locked. Jewel pulled on the handle and jiggled it, and then rammed the door with her shoulder, making her headache hurt even worse.

"Bugger dad. Why'd you have to do this to me?" she asked, leaning on the door, slowly sinking to the floor. For a moment she remained sitting down. But she was not giving up that soon. She needed the key to get out. She stood back up and went over to the desk.

There was a small folded up piece of paper on it. When Jewel held it, there was a small weight inside. She opened it and a key clattered to the floor. Upon closer examination, she saw that it was the key she needed. She looked at the script on the note that was her father's handwriting.

_My Little Jewel,_

_I'm sorry for what I did. Just trust me and stay on the ship._

_There are people in the jungle that you would rather not enjoy meeting. If you value your life as much as I do, you will stay away from them and out of that jungle._

_Please trust me love, I'll land on my feet._

_Your father_

Why did he have to use the word trust? That whole issue was becoming a bothersome one. She looked at the key and went to the door. With a small turn in the keyhole, the door was unlocked. She pushed it open and immediately closed her eyes. The sun was high in the sky, shining brightly, much to Jewel's annoyance.

She walked out on deck and was instantly uncomfortable. The ship seemed like a ghost ship. There was nobody anywhere. She walked forward and looked up in the rigging.

"Hello?" she called out, "Is there anybody here?"

There was no response. The jungle that was off the bow seemed both inviting and ominous.

"Jack!" She yelled, running to the bow, thinking she heard an echo, "Jack Sparrow!" The echo came again. She couldn't tell where it was coming from though.

"Marty!" She yelled. There was that echo.

"Cotton?" she yelled. Again came the echo.

"Gibbs?" she yelled

"Jewel?" The echo said. "Is that you?" The voice of the echo sounded familiar.

"Aye, it's me." she yelled

"It's me Will Turner!" the echo said, "I'm down here!" Jewel felt her heart pumping. She looked down at the sand and saw the figure that was Will Turner. He had his hair out. She liked it when he had his hair out like that.

"Will!" she yelled with a smile on her face. She looked at the railing and ran to the closest mooring line. crawled down it onto the beach and ran and hugged Will.

"Oh bugger it's good to see you!" she said

"I wish it was under better circumstances." he said. The smile faded from Jewel's face as he pulled out of the hug, walking towards the jungle. Cotton's parrot flew out from out of the jungle, landing on a palm stalk.

"Ah, another familiar face." Will said

"Rawk! Don't eat me!" he said

"I'm not going to eat you." Will remarked. Jewel looked up at the parrot and then followed Will further into the jungle.

"What did you mean?" she asked

"I need something from Jack. If I don't bring it back with me to Port Royal, Elizabeth will hang." Will said. Jewel stopped and stared at him.

A small part of her was happy because of this news. For it meant she might actually have a chance of being with Will, the most handsome, kind, brave, wonderful man she had ever met.

The larger part was the one that was terrified for Elizabeth. They might not see eye to eye with everything, but they make a good team. They were friends, not the best, but close enough.

Jewel shook her head and caught up with Will.

"Why? Why will she hang? Who did this?" she asked. Will was about to speak when he noticed something to Jewel's right. She followed his eyes and saw a small flask hanging from a branch. Will reached for it and grabbed it.

"Gibbs." he said

"He'd never leave it out of his sight." Jewel commented. A string was tied to the cap of the flask. Will held onto it and followed it, Jewel close behind him. When the string ended, the two looked at it in confusion. A tree suddenly opened it's eyes and the person they belonged to jumped out of the shadows and made them back up. Will and Jewel both put one of their feet in a trap that suddenly had them hanging from a tree.

_Bugger dad for being right!_ Jewel thought as more people like the first came slowly walked out of the brush, spears in their hands, and bones in their noses and ears. Jewel yelled out her hands in a peaceful manner.

"Alright mates, lets not do anything drastic..." she said with a fake smile. There was the sound of a sword being unsheathed. Will was waving his sword around, slashing at the spears, making the two spin around.

"I can do this all day!" Will said

"Will, you're embarrassing yourself." Jewel said, rubbing her forehead. She felt Will go rigid, then limp, his sword falling to the ground.

"Will?" she asked, receiving no answer, "Will?" She looked down at the people with the spears. "What did you do to him? What did you bloody do to Hi-!" There was a sharp prick in her neck. Then everything went black.

* * *

"Nnnngghhhh..." Jewel moaned. The world was spinning as she opened her eyes. Her limbs were sore. She looked up and saw the reason why: Her hands and feet were tied to a large bamboo pole that two islanders were carrying. As she became more aware, she noticed her surroundings change from jungle to a village full of huts of sticks and mud and strange people. Outside of some huts were skulls on sticks, making Jewel wince at the sight.

Behind her was Will. He was in the same position she was in. People were staring at them as they passed. It seemed as if the two of them were strange creatures from some far off land. The more Jewel thought of it that way, the more there was truth in that thought.

"Will? Can you hear me?" Jewel whispered. He moaned in response.

"Will, we need to figure out some way out of here." she said louder. She cried out as she was punched in the face.

"Ta laka nah tiri!" the fat man said to her.

_Excuse me for living._ Jewel thought holding her tongue.

"I think they're taking us to their chief." Jewel whispered, softly. Her eyes grew wide as the two were carried to a large throne made of bone. In the seat was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. He had a bug painted on his nose, a wierd crown and sceptor, and a few eyes drawn on his face like the bug on his nose.

"Tali tali tey nada." said the man who punched Jewel. Jack opened his eyes, revealing the ones on his eye lids were painted on.

"Dad?" Jewel finally said, shocked by her father's appearance.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Will said, starting to laugh, "I can honestly say I'm glad to see you!" Jack got off of his throne and walked towards the two of them. He ran a hand through Jewel's hair and patted her head then poked Will in the shoulder.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Jewel asked, weirded out by her father's actions.

"Jack, it's me! Will Turner." Will said, trying to get his attention.

"Mah say co?" Jack asked the villagers.

"Ill nada jiseepi." one of them said. The rest all repeated.

"Tell them to let us down!" Jewel said

"Kay lay lam?" Jack said, "Lam piki piki. Lam eensy weensy." Jack then walked over to Will.

"Lam say say eunuchy. Snip snip." Jack said, making scissor motions with his fingers. Jewel giggled slightly.

"Ah, eunuchy." the villagers said. Jack walked past Will, and his eyes focused on something Jewel couldn't see from her position.

"Jack, the compass! That's all I need Elizabeth's in danger. We were arrested for trying to help you. She faces the gallows!" Will yelled.

"That's why?" Jewel asked, looking back at Jack, "Please dad." Jack stopped and seemed to contemplate something. Then he turned back to the villagers.

"Shay shay lam shup swalli lami shup. Savvy?" he said. The villagers paused.

"Maliki liki." he added.

"Maliki Liki!" one of them yelled. Before they were taken away, Jack leaned down towards them.

"**_Save me!_**" Jack whispered harshly to them

"Dad, what did you tell them?" Jewel demanded

"Jack! What about Elizabeth! Jack!" Will yelled while being taken away.


	4. Pelegostos Pedulum

Chapter 4

"Why would he do this to us?" Jewel asked, pacing back and forth in a cage made of bones, making it swing slightly. She was with Will and some of the crew of the Black Pearl. Her anger for Jack did not outweigh the joy for being reunited with her friends though. She occasionally would stop walking to look up at the rode that held their cage up, look to the other cage where the rest of the crew was being held, Leech included, or look down at the canyon where their cages were hanging over. She couldn't figure out how to get out yet. Not to mention the drums that echoed in the great expanse were starting to get on her nerves.

"If Jack is their chief..." Will said

"Aye, the Pelegostos treat Jack like their chief, but he only remains that way as long as he _acts_ that way." Gibbs explained. Jewel stopped and looked at Gibbs.

"So he has no choice then. He's as much a captive as the rest of us." Will said

"Worse, as it turns out." Gibbs mumbled. Jewel walked over to him and Will.

"What do you mean?" Jewel asked

"See, the Pelegostos think Jack is a God in human form, and they intend to release him from his fleshy prison." Gibbs explained. Jewel's eyes went wide when he realized what he meant. Will looked confused, but then Cotton showed what Gibbs meant by grabbing Gibbs fingers and biting them. Gibbs just pulled them away before turning forward again.

"They'll roast them and eat them." he said

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Will asked, changing the subject, leaning on part of the cage. Jewel looked at both cages, and did notice there were a few heads missing.

"These cages we're in weren't built till after we got here." Gibbs said. Will quickly withdrew his hand from where it was on a skull, and Jewel quickly moved away from the sides of the cage. looked closer at the cage and realized it was made of bones. She jumped back and began walking all over the cage.

"The feast is about to begin. Jack and Janices' lives will end when the drums stop." Gibbs said

"Well then we can't just sit here and wait then, can we?" Will asked.

"We don't have a choice." Jewel sighed, "I can't figure out a way out of this thing that won't have us all killed."

"Think like Jack." Will suggested

"I tried and I couldn't figure it out," Jewel groaned as she began pacing again, at a faster pace.

"What can we do to escape?" Gibbs asked. Will looked around like Jewel did earlier.

"One by one we could climb that rope and make our way to the cliff," Will said

"Not everybody is a good climber, too dangerous." Jewel mumbled.

"Perhaps we can get somebodies attention from that bridge." Will suggested

"We haven't seen anybody cross it yet." Jewel said. Her pacing quickened. Tim was running out for Jack. Ticking down his last minutes, like a pendulum... Jewel stopped.

A pendulum? She thought. She looked over at the canyon walls.

"Pendulum." Jewel said, a smile growing on her face. She grabbed onto the edge of the cage and began to shake it, vigorously, pulling on it.

"Jewel, you could break it." Gibbs said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She stopped and noticed her work. They weren't swinging yet. She needed more weight.

"Look over there." Jewel said, pointing to the wall, and at the vines that were climbing it. Everybody in the cage looked at where she was pointing and murmured amongst themselves.

"Ae you sure?" Gibbs asked, understanding what she wanted. Jewel nodded her head firmly.

"Men, we need to work together! Move with me! Heave!" Jewel shifted her weight to the back. Much to her surprise, the others actually listened to her. "Ho!" Jewel shifted her weight to the front, as did everybody else. This shook the cages for a moment, but it didn't take long for them to make the cages swing. Then Jewel took a misstep, one of her legs going through the bottom of the cage. She yelped in surprise and tried to push her self up and out. Will pulled her out and took command. Jewel didn't mind.

They were getting closer to the canyon walls now. Every time the cages neared the walls, everybody reached out to reach for the vines, and groaned in unison when they couldn't reach. They were closing in on the wall. Some actually managed to grab onto some vines, but they were uprooted as they swung back again, much to their dismay. They swung forward again, hands reaching out.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Jewel said through gritted teeth. She managed to grab onto a fistful of vines, as did everybody else in her cage and Leech's cage. They did not swing back! They did it!

"Put your legs through and start to climb!" Gibbs yelled. Although it was difficult, both of the bone cages managed to do that much.

"Come on men! It will take all of us to crew the Black Pearl!" Will shouted

"Actually!" Leech pointed out, "You would not need everyone! 'Bout six would do!" Everybody stopped and those in one cage looked at eachother in the other cage.

"Well actually..." Jewel said with a smile and a nervous laugh. She thought the numbers through in her head though. Leech was right.

"Oh dear." Leech said. Will looked at Gibbs who gave a thoughtful nod.

"HURRY!" Will and Jewel shouted before everybody in their appropriate cage started climbing up the vines like their lives depended on it. Leech and Jewel would occasionally, lock eyes, glaring at each other. While they were still climbing, a little boy was crossing the bridge.

"Wait stop!" Will whispered urgently, him being the first one to notice the kid. Everybody in both cages stopped as the boy was crossing the bridge. The whole crew in both cages seemed to hold their breaths as the boy walked along, unaware of the pirates in the canyon. The crew in the other cage began climbing up the vines slowly and silently.

"Stop!" Will whispered

"Traitor!" Jewel whispered harshly. One of the men in the cage laughed at her. Leech smiled at her as he absentmindedly grabbed a soft vine. He looked down at it and panicked when he realized what it _really_ was.

"Snake!" he yelled. Everybody else in the cage panicked and yelled, dropping their vines in the process. The boy on the bridge watched as the rope snapped, sending the mutinous men to the bottom of the canyon.

"Serves you right!" Jewel said, laughing. Then they noticed something, the boy crossing the bridge noticed that they were trying to escape, and then he ran the rest of the way across it to the village.

"Move!" Will and Jewel said simultaneously. Everybody climbed the wall faster than ever. Jewel then noticed something that made her blood run cold.

"Where are the drums?" she asked. Everybody listened and couldn't hear anything. Jewel looked down at Gibbs and shook her head.

"No." she said, "No no! We have to hurry!" Climbing faster and causing everybody to do the same.

"HEAVE!" Marty said as they reached the cliff, pulling with all their might to get over it. To the delight of everybody in the cage, they got over the cliff and were on solid ground.

"We made it!" Jewel said happily, squeezing herself through one of the holes in the cage.

"Cut it loose!" Will said, referring to the rope that was tied to the cage. "Find a rock!" Jewel found one and used it to break a bone that was making it difficult for her hips to get through. She crawled away from the cage and stood up.

"Jewel help us!" Will yelled. Jewel was about to run when she pulled her knife out of her boot and threw it at the ground by the cage.

"Make sure you give it back!" Jewel shouted before running off. She wasn't sure which way to go, but she knew she had to find her father if he was still alive. IF he was still alive. That one word made Jewel run faster. She stopped when she heard more running feet though. She couldn't see where they were coming from though. She looked around her and saw a palm tree, with dead fronds beneath it. She quickly hid herself under them, listening as, what sounded like the entire tribe ran past.

The sound of bare feet hitting earth stopped. She carefully moved a frond to look to see if it was safe. There were no Pelegostos in sight. She pushed the rest of her camouflage off of her and pointed in the direction they ran, then turned to face where they came from and ran that way, into the jungle. She was nervous, treading carefully through the brush. She wasn't sure about herself in this environment. Here, the natives had the upper hand. They could make themselves look like trees perfectly. Jewel walked into a small clearing with a hill. She heard a small commotion over it. She shook her head and decided to turn around.

"STOP IT!" Yelled a familiar voice. Jewel quickly spun around and ran over the hill, quickly stopping herself from falling off the cliff that was on the other side. But there, on the opposing cliff were two Pelegostos and her father. She smiled and couldn't do anything but.

"Dad!" Jewel shouted happily. She didn't care that he was tied to a large bamboo pole with fruit on each side like a kebab, he was alive. And he was running like he was going to jump off the cliff. The front end of the pole he was tied to was plunged into something and Jack was launched into the air. Jewel quickly ran up the hill to not get hit. There was a thud. She turned around and breathed a sigh of relief seeing her dad made it safely across, but it wasn't for long.

His load of fruit began to shift, his balance becoming lost in the process. He started to fall off the cliff when Jewel grabbed onto the pole. Jack fell over the cliff. Jewel, unable to hold him, started to fall when she suddenly grabbed onto the cliff with her right arm. Her arms were hurting, sweat beading on her forehead.


	5. Injured Confrontation Conversation

Chapter 5

"You really shouldn't have come out of the Pearl, luv." Jack said up to her. Jewel groaned.

"You trapped me in your cabin and told me not to leave the ship! What would you do if you were me?" Jewel shouted, in pain and frustration. Jack opened his mouth to make a comeback.

"... Well... possibly the same thing." Jack said

"I can't hold on!" Jewel said, glancing down at the canyon beneath them. The pole was slipping in her grip, and the cliff couldn't stand the weight. Either way something was going to give... And it was the cliff. The two pirates fell, screaming. Jewel let go of the pole as she fell, and watched the pole get crammed into the sides of the canyon. The rope that tied Jack to it unwound him, making him spin in the air until he stopped, his life on a rope that was still attached to the pole.

Jewel grabbed onto the pole as she fell. She bounced on it, but couldn't grab onto it. She began to fall again until Jack grabbed her right arm before she went past him. There was a popping sound, and Jewel screamed in pain. She kicked her legs and held onto her right shoulder, her eyes tearing up.

"What's wrong luv?" Jack asked

"My shoulder! It hurts!" Jewel said. There was a crunching sound. Jack looked up at the pole and noticed it sliding.

"Bugger." Jack said simply

"What?" Jewel asked. The sides of the pole gave way. The two began to fall again, screaming like before. Jack grabbed onto Jewel and turned in the air so he was beneath her as they fell. It was good, because then he crashed through four bridges before he hit the ground with a thud. But then Jewel fell on top of him. Jack took in a breath when he saw the end of the pole that was falling straight for his head. It landed and plunged itself into the ground just above his head. The fruit managed to come off the pole and landed all around the two, Jewel was still crying in pain, holding her right shoulder.

"Jewel get off." Jack moaned. Jewel stood and held her shoulder. Jack sat up.

"Come here, let me see it." Jack said. Jewel sat down and held out her arm to him. He moved her sleeve up and ran his hand over where there seemed to be a bump. Jewel let out a whimper when he touched the spot. He'd seen this injury before. I fact, he's had it a couple times himself when he was younger.

"I'm going to fix it luv, but it's going to hurt." Jack said

"It really hurts." Jewel said

"I'll give you a big bottle of rum after, now, uh," Jack stopped and took off a belt, holding it out to Jewel, "bite onto this." Jewel looked at the belt. Who knows where that thing went. Perhaps her shoulder pain isn't as bad as it was... No, it wasn't. Jewel moaned as she opened her mouth and bit into the belt.

"Good, now..." Jack, grabbed onto Jewel's shoulder with one hand and held onto her arm with the other, "One... two... three..." Jack pushed Her arm up into her shoulder. Jewel screamed for a moment, but then her pain immediately stopped. Jack took the belt out of her mouth and put it back on.

"You shouldn't move your shoulder for some time. Now, lets go back to the Pearl and get you your rum." Jack said, standing up and running. Jewel followed him.

"Why couldn't you have just told me why I couldn't leave the ship?" Jewel asked

"Because I didn't want to worry you." Jack responded, pushing through the brush. Jewel opened her mouth, but stepped back quickly to not get hit by a branch.

"Well your letter didn't help with keeping me calm anyway." Jewel said. Jack led Jewel through the jungle. They walked in silence until Jack nearly tripped on a mossy stone before Jewel grabbed onto him with her left hand. He looked up at her and nodded his head.

"Thanks." he said

"I'm your daughter, we should trust each other." Jewel said, "But it seems that something as big as a deal with the devil himself doesn't require my knowledge."

"Luv!" Jack said, stopping her. "There are things that are said and done that can't be changed. The past has passed so we must move on." Jack started forward. Jewel stopped to absorb this information before following her father.

"What about Jones? He's the past!" Jewel said, "Will you tell him to move on?"

"Jewel," Jack said

"Will is the past, so is Elizabeth. Will you tell them to move on and leave them to die?" Jewel continued

"Please luv," Jack said

"Mom's the past. Have you moved on and completely forgotten her?" Jewel continued, stopping. Jack stopped in his tracks.

"I'll never forget her. Never. But this is not something that must be discussed here and now." he said, "We'll talk more once we get to the Pearl."

"Promise?" Jewel asked

"Absolutely... I think I can hear the ocean!" Jack said, leading the way. The two ran through the jungle and stumbled out onto the beach. Jewel, falling down on the sand. They saw the Pearl in the distance and the crew climbing onto it. Jack waved at them, and Jewel stood to wave to.

"Come on!" Jack said a smile on his face. Jewel smiled back at him before running beside him to the Pearl. Suddenly the crew looked frantic. There was a sound behind them. They glanced behind them and yelled when they saw the Pelegostos tribe chasing them.

"You better explain everything!" Jewel yelled

"Of course I will!" Jack yelled back. They passed a dog that barked at them.

"Good doggie!" Jack said. They ran through the waves into the water to reach the ladder on the pearl. Jack gave Jewel a lift, and coughed every time she used her right arm. Jack was halfway up when he stopped to look back at the Pelegostos.

"Thank the lord you're alive." Gibbs said hugging her.

"Thank you, but while we were in there," Jewel said, nodding toward the jungle, "I hurt my shoulder... And what is my dad doing?" She groaned the last part and looked over the railing to see him halfway up the ladder, looking back at the crying villagers.

"Alas my children," Jack said, causing Jewel to roll her eyes, "this is the day you will always remember as the day-!" He was splashed with a large wave, "... Captain Jack Sparrow."


	6. Talking, Talking, Talking

Chapter 6

Jack was pulled up on deck by Gibbs and two other pirates that looked oddly familiar. Jewel stood watching, waiting. Her arms her crossed. She was drumming her fingers and tapping her foot.

"Lets put some distance between us and this island and head out for open seas." Gibbs said as the two pirates draped Jack's coat on his shoulders.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only so much as to keep to the shallows as close as possible." Jack said, glancing at the two who gave him coat. The bald one saluted him.

"That seems to be contradictory captain." Gibbs said

"I have every faith in your navigational skills Master Gibbs, now where is that monkey, I need to shoot something." Jack said. Just then, something fell from above. The skinny one got down on his hands and knees to get what fell. They looked up to see Jack the monkey in the lines above them. Jewel and Will walked up to the pirate captain.

"Jack." he said

"Dad." she said, the same time as Will.

"Ah." Jack said

"Elizabeth is in danger." Will said, continuing.

"We need to talk." Jewel continued.

"Not now luv." Jack said, pointing at Jewel before looking at Will, "And have you ever considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? Maybe you should lock her up somewhere." He walked up to the helm while he spoke.

"You promised!" Jewel shrieked following him, Will at her side.

"She _is_ locked up in a prison, bound to hang for helping you." Will said, looking from Jewel to Jack.

"You said you'd talk to me once we got on the ship!" Jewel said

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." Jack said. Jewel made a sound of outrage and threw her hands in the air. She was so frustrated, she could really kill him now. Will was just as frustrated and grabbed a pirate's sword, holding it up to Jack's neck.

"I need that compass of yours Jack. I must trade it for their freedom." Will said, his voice deadly. Jewel groaned and placed a hand on Will's shoulder.

"He's not worth it." she groaned. Jack gently pushed the sword aside and stood by Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs." He said

"Captain?" Gibbs said

"We have a need to travel up river." Jack said. Gibbs paused, his expression changing slightly to that of panic. He slowly turned to Jack.

"By 'need,' d'you mean a... trifling need, uh, fleeting, as in say in a passing fancy?" Gibbs said, a hopeful smile plastered on his face.

"No, a... Resolute and unyielding need." Jack said. Gibbs' smile drooped as he turned the wheel slightly. Jewel looked at the river they were going to go down and did a double take. There was something familiar about it...

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste." Will said. Jack placed his hands on the railing overlooking the deck, not facing Will

"William... I shall trade you the compass, if you will help me to find this." Jack said, pulling out the drawing of the key. Jewel looked at them. Will was looking over Jack's shoulder. She walked over to him and looked over the shoulder Will wasn't on.

"You want me to find this?" Will asked, pointing at the picture.

"No. _You_ want you to find this. Because the finding this finds you incapacitorially finding and or locating and your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle ol' what's-her-face. Savvy?" Jack said, smiling. Jewel's eyes grew wide, realizing what Jack was getting Will to do. Will took the drawing and clutched it in his hand.

"Is this _really_ going to save Elizabeth?" he asked

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" Jack asked

"Not much." Will said

"Yeah, it's gonna save Elizabeth." Jack said. Then he looked at Jewel, who was glaring at him.

"Jewel, thank you." Will said, handing Jewel her knife back. She took it and slid it back in her boot, not breaking her glare from her father.

"Dad," she started.

"Yes luv?" he asked cheerfully

"Oh dad," she said, slowly shaking her head.

"Lets talk." he said before lifting Jewel over his shoulder. She yelped and began to pound on his back.

"Dad put me down! I mean it! I am not in the mood! Put me DOWN!" she yelled. Jack dropped her in his cabin before looking at the crew members who stared.

"Don't worry mates, we just need a father to daughter talk." he said before closing the doors. He turned around and instantly had to duck before a bottle of rum crashed into his head. Jack humphed and walked forward, moving out of the way to avoid getting hit by other objects.

"Why do you have to always do this to me!" she yelled, "Why is it when I think things are wonderful, you have to have done or do something THAT COMPLETELY RUINS IT?"

"Luv," Jack started

"Don't you 'luv' me, dad! I'm tired of it now! I want the truth! Why the bloody hell did you make that bloody deal with Bloody Davy Jones? Why are you using Will to save your skin? Just why dad!" Jewel yelled. Jack calmly sat down on his cot. Jewel was pacing in front of him, babbling about him. He waited for her to calm down. A moment afterwards. She stood in front of him, hands on her hips, panting, close to tears. He patted a place next to him. She walked over and sat next to him.

"I lost my greatest of all treasures. Jones was the only one who could bring them back. We made a deal. That's how it happened." Jack said

"Was it worth it knowing you had to repay that debt eventually?" Jewel asked, "Was it worth it knowing that when that time came you would have to leave your family forever?" The tears came from her eyes and they wouldn't stop. Jack hugged her and rubbed her back.

"You have no idea how much I was willing to give up for those treasures." he whispered

"I understand how you plan on freeing yourself, but..." Jewel said

"But what?" Jack asked

"What about the kraken?" She asked

"We'll cross that bridge once we come to it." Jack said. "Feeling better?"

"Aye. I think so, but... why do we have to travel up river?" Jewel asked as Jack stood.

"I've a friend down it." Jack said

"Like that friend in the prison?" Jewel raised an eyebrow.

"No. She gave me my compass." Jack said

"Tia Dalma?" Jewel asked, a smile growing. "No wonder this place seemed familiar."

"Right you met her already." Jack said, "But for me to strike a deal with her, I'll need to trade." He walked behind the table in his room.

"What do you intend to trade with?" Jewel asked. Jack's head came up from behind the table.

"That bloody monkey." he said with a sneer. Jewel jumped to her feet.

"I know where the cage is!" she said. She ran to the doors and pushed them open. The crew, except for Will, were all in a semicircle around the doorway. Jewel glanced at them from left to right.

"We're both still alive, all matters have been taken care of, and shouldn't you lot be sailing?" Jewel said. Everybody scattered and went to their duties. The tall skinny one and fat bald one walked up to her.

"We hope to..." the fat one started

"Atone," the skinny one whispered

"Atone for our mistakes and are willing to help you in any way." the fat one said

"I thought you two looked familiar." Jewel said, finally recognizing Pintel and Ragetti She shook her head and waved her hand.

"I'd love to talk at the moment, but I have to find a cage for the monkey!" she said, running down the stairs to her cabin. As soon as she opened the door, she dove under her hammock, grabbing the cage. When she left and reached the deck, the crew were all running around.

"Here Jack!" One said

"Come on Jack! another said. Gibbs stopped and took the cage from Jewel.

"Thanks Jewel." he said, running off. Jewel blinked and stared at the chaos before her. It took her a moment to register Gibbs having taken the cage

"... Your welcome." she said


	7. What's Down River

Chapter 7

The crew piled into two separate longboats to row down the river. Jack stood at the head of the first. Will and Jewel sat in the second with Gibbs, Marty, Pintel and Ragetti.

"Why does Jack fear the open ocean?" Will asked

"Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the biddin' of Davy Jones." Began Gibbs. "A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off, and drag an entire ship past the crushing darkness... The Kraken!" At the creatures name, Marty looked back at the old salt. Pintel and Ragetti glanced at each other. Cotton's parrot in the boat ahead of them even flapped his wings.

"They say the stench of its breath is like - ooh! Imagine: The last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken, and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses... If you believe such things." Gibbs continued. Jewel rolled her eyes.

_Of course. After living skeletons, who would believe in such a monster?_ She thought

"And the key will spare him that?" asked Will

"Now that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to visit... _her_." Gibbs said

"Her?" Will questioned. Gibbs nodded, not leaving Will's eye contact.

"Aye." he said

"Here's hoping the answer to that question is yes though." Jewel said

The two boats floated in silence down the river. Darkness was setting and fireflies began to flit and flutter around the river bank. They started to see small huts hidden by the trees. Pintel reached for a musket. Jewel put her hand on it to push it down, shaking her head. They didn't mean any harm. At least she assumed since nobody has tried to kill them yet. Soon they came upon a wooden hut at the end of the river. It had a small dock that looked as though it had seen better days, but there was a ladder from it that led to the hut's front porch. Once the boats were docked, Jack was out and facing his crew and daughter.

"Nothing to worry about, mates!" said Jack cheerfully. "Tia Dalma and I go way back! Nigh inseperable we are. Were.. Have been... Before."

"My faith in you is beginning to lack, dad." Jewel commented

"I'll watch your back." Gibbs said

"It's me front I'm worried about." Jack said, before turning to Jewel, "Mind the boat."

"Mind the boat." Jewel said to Gibbs, following Jack.

"Mind the boat." Gibbs said to Will before following the Sparrows.

"Mind the boat." Will said to Ragetti

"Mind the boat." Ragetti said to Pintel

"Mind the boat." Pintel said to Marty

"Mind the boat." Marty said to Cotton

"Awk! Mind the boat!" Cotton's Parrot said to Cotton, before flying off and leaving the old pirate alone. Jack opened the door to the shack open, Jewel close behind him. Inside they found Tia Dalma hunched over her table. She looked up at them. A smile began to cross her features.

"Jack Sparrow." She said, standing to walk over to him.

"Tia Dalma!" Jack said, opening his arms. He quickly ducked when he noticed a snake at eye level looking at him.

"I always know de wind was goin' blow you back to me one day." Tia Dalma said, walking up to Jack. She noticed Jewel behind him

"Hello again, madame Dalma." Jewel said with a smile and a nod.

"Young Sparrow. You still have dat bag you stole?" she asked

"... I knew I forgot to bring you back something." Jewel said, her smile dropping.

"Your items you left behind are still here." Tia Dalma replied

"Thank you." Jewel said. Tia Dalma noticed Will and pointed at him.

"You. You have a touch of... _destiny _about you, William Turner." She said, walking up to him.

"You know me?" Will asked

"You want to know me." She smiled seductively, caressing Will's cheek. Jack and Jewel quickly stepped in front of their friend.

"There will be no knowing here!" Jewel said, before grabbing on of Will's arms.

"Aye. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it!" Jack said, as he led her away back to her table, "I thought _I_ knew you." Will looked down at Jewel, who didn't let go and looked at him.

"Not so well as I had hoped. Come." Tia Dalma said, taking her seat at the table.

"Come." Jack waved for Will and the crew to come in. Jewel let go of Will's arm so he may sit in a chair. Will Never left Tia Dalma's gazing eyes.

"What service," she smiled as she approached Will and carressed his chin once again, "May I do you? Hmmm?" Jewel's hand was on her sword. Jack squeezed a hand on her shoulder. Jewel let out a breath and released her grip.

"You know I demand payment..." Tia Dalma said

"We brought payment!" Jewel snapped. Jack was startled by his daughter. He pat her on the shoulder and whistled for Marty to bring the cage. He laid the cage with Jack the Monkey in it onto Tia Dalma's table. Jack lifted the cage up and cocked his pistol.

"Look!" Jack announced as he shot Jack the Monkey. "An undead monkey! Top that!" Tia Dalma lifted the cage door and, with much anticipation, the monkey jumped out and off the stairs to the back of the cabin, much to the chagrin of the crew.

"No!" Gibbs complained, "You have no idea how long it took us to catch that." Jewel leaned over to watch the monkey run and sit on a pair of black boots. She had seen them before. She stood up straight and paid more attention to what was happening now instead of the past.

"The payment is fair." Tia Dalma said, closing the cage door and putting it on the ground.

"We're looking for this, and what it goes to." Will said, laying the key drawing on the table. Tia Dalma's head snapped up to see the picture.

"The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to dis?" she asked Jack. He looked from the large black hat with nice big feathers on it to Tia Dalma.

"It can lead him to anything but at the moment." Jewel muttered

"... Maybe." Jack said, ignoring his daughter, "Why?" Tia Dalma sat down and smiled from ear to ear.

"Ayeee... Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants!" Jack dropped the hat on a table, "Or... do you.. but are loathe to claim it as your own." Jewel looked back at her father, rolling her eyes at his browsing, "Your key go to a chest, and it is what lay inside the chest that you seek, don't it?"

"It do." Jewel said, before shaking her head. "Does, it does. Yes please."

"What _is_ inside?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" Pintel said, his eyes lighting up with every word. Ragetti slowly turned his head and stared at a jar of eyeballs hanging next to his head.

"Nothing bad, I hope." he said

"You know of... Davy Jones, yes? A man of de sea. A great sailor, until he ran afoul of dat which vex all men." Tia Dalma said

"What vexes all men?" Will asked. Tia Dalma stared into his eyes, her hand creeping onto his own.

"What indeed." she said

"Where are the things I left here?" Jewel asked, knowing she had left a scythe in the shack after her last visit. She was ignored though. Then she realized: The scythe was on her boat, and that is now at the bottom of the ocean somewhere near Africa.

"The sea?" Gibbs asked

"Sums!" Pintel said

"Dichotomy of good and evil?" Ragetti asked. Gibbs and Pintel looked at the skinny pirate, an eyebrow raised.

"A _woman_." Jack and Jewel said with rolled eyes.

"A Wo-_man_. He fell in love." Tia Dalma said

"No-no-no-no, I heard it was the _sea_ he fell in love with." Gibbs said, shaking his head. Tia Dalma rolled her eyes.

"Same story, different versions, and all are true!" Tia Dalma said, her tone more serious. "See, it was a _woman_, as changing, and harsh, and untamable as de sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused 'im was too much to live wid. But not enough to cause him to die."

"What _exactly_ did he put in the chest?" asked Will. Tia Dalma smiled at him and placed her right hand over her chest.

"Him heart." She said with a slight sigh and a smile.

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked. Pintel lashed out his hands at Ragetti's idiocy, Gibbs nodding in agreement.

"He couldn't li'erally put a heart in a chest!" He said before he turned his head to Tia Dalma, "Could he?"

"Oh aye," Jewel commented, "Like you couldn't literally be skin and bones. Especially in the moonlight." Tia Dalma stared at them, her expression serious.

"It was not wort' feeling what... small fleeting joy life brings," she said, "and so... he carved out him heart, lock it down in a chest, and hide de chest from de world. De key, he keep wid him at all times." Will quickly stood, in complete rage and furor. He glared at Jack.

"You _knew _this." he said

"I did not." Jack replied innocently, with a hint of outrage, "I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, go back to Port Royal, and save your bonnie lass, hey!" Jack turned and began to walk out. Tia Dalma stood up and held out her hand, palm up.

"Let me see your hand," she said sternly. Jack held his right one to Tia Dalma. Jewel rolled her eyes and pulled his right one forward. Tia Dalma unwrapped the cloth tied around it to reveal the black spot. Gibbs gasped at the sight.

"The black spot!" He said. The old salt quickly wiped his hands on his chest, spun around once to the left, then spat on the floor.

"Is that really necessary?" Jewel asked

"The black spot!" Pintel and Ragetti both said, before doing the same.

"Apparently it is." Jewel said

"Black Spot?" Will asked, looking at Jack's hand.

"My eyesights' as good as ever, just so you know." Jack said holding both his hands up, just as annoyed as Jewel. Tia Dalma walked to the back of the cabin, stepping over the boots.

"I am just..." Tia Dalma mumbled, "My little... Where are you?..." Everything else was inaudible. While she was away, Jack took a ring from her table. Tia Dalma walked back out with a jar of dirt.

"Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where your safe, Jack Sparrow. And so you will carry land wit you..." she said, holding the jar out to Jack. The pirate took the jar with little respect.

"... Dirt. This is a jar of dirt." He said flatly

"Yes?" Tia Dalma said. Jack examined the jar with little curiosity.

"Is the... jar of dirt going to help?" he asked. Tia Dalma stepped forward.

"If you don't want it, give it back." she said. Jack Sparrow clutched the jar closer to him.

"No!" he said. Tia Dalma smiled and stepped back.

"Den it works." She said before sitting down at her table. Will walked past Jack, who only pulled his jar closer, to stand in front of Tia Dalma.

"It seems... we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." he said. Tia Dalma scooped the crab shells on her table up, cupped them in her hands, and closed her eyes.

"A touch," she said, "of destiny!" The crab shells hit the table like a magnet at its mark. Tia Dalma looked at the pirates.

"You will find your ship here. Be cautious." she said, before looking straight at Jewel, "What you left is in the room you used."

"Thank you!" Jewel said before running up the stairs. She pulled open the door and sure enough, there was her bag. She opened it and looked through it. Everything she left behind, her coats, her dress, fan and gloves, her silverware, and her violin were all in the bag. With everything accounted for, Jewel went downstairs and rejoined her friends and family just as they were leaving, feeling very victorious, but worried for what's to come. As she was about to climb down the ladder, Tia stopped her.

"Your moder would want you to have dis." she said, holding a box out that had a sparrow holding a rose carved on top of it. Jewel took it and bowed her head.

"Thank you." she said, before climbing into her longboat.

"What's that?" Will asked

"A gift from my mom." she said

"What's inside?" Gibbs asked. Jewel pulled on the lid. It didn't open. She did it with more strength. It wouldn't budge.

"Strange." she said, "I guess what's inside will have to wait."


	8. Meeting Jones

Chapter 8

"Doo do doo do doo do dooo." Jewel sang to herself. She was lying back in her hammock in her room, one leg hanging off one side, her boots off. She paused in her singing when she heard a thunderclap outside. She then resumed singing her mother's lullaby.

At the moment, she found no reason to attempt to discuss things with her father. If she wanted to trust him, she should give him a little leeway. And so her she is, braiding a lock of her hair out of boredom. Although she stole a small red ribbon from her father to tie it off when she was done, Jewel would never let him touch her hair. Not even with a pair of shears.

She finished the braid and tied the ribbon off on the end. It was small, but it hung next to her face. She reached in her bag and pulled out the mirror. She looked at herself, pleased with herself. She ran her hand on the edge of the mirror, remembering how she got it. She smiled at the pleasant memories, including Gaston falling to his doom.

"Show me..." Jewel started, "... Show me Marty." The mirror shimmered and shined, a green light coming from it. Her own reflection was then replaced with the image of Marty in the crow's nest. He was looking forward, the sky above him incredibly dark. He flinched slightly when a droplet hit him.

"Captain, the storm!" Marty yelled down below before climbing down himself. The image faded away, showing only Jewel's face. Jewel placed the mirror on her table. and climbed out of her hammock to take the rest of her things out of her bag.

She pulled the dress out first. It was wrinkled a bit, but keeping it hanging straight would fix that. She held it against herself and closed her eyes. She hummed the song Mrs. Potts sang. She smiled and twirled, imagining dancing in the ballroom with Will like Prince Adam and Belle.

"Jewel?" Jewel stopped, snapping back into reality. Will was at her door.

"Will." she said. "Is something wrong?"

"Jack asked me to check on you. You haven't come out since we left Tia Dalma's." he said

"I'm fine." Jewel said. Will was about to leave but paused.

"That's a lovely dress." he said, "Where'd it come from?"

"It's a long story." Jewel said, smiling. Will stared at her for a moment before leaving. Jewel groaned and and hung her dress up in her wardrobe.

"Now he thinks I stole it from some girl." she said to herself, "Although, in a way, I did... But they gave it to me!" She pulled the two coats out of her bag and threw them into her wardrobe along with her dress. Her violin was next, gently placed next to her wardrobe with it's bow. She was going to take the silverware she stole down to the galley.

She looked at the box. She still couldn't open it. Everybody tried, but nobody could. Jewel couldn't help but feel as if it was waiting. For something. It didn't want to be opened yet. Jewel picked up her bag of silverware and left her room. The forks, knives, and spoons all jingled as she walked toward the galley. She dumped them on the long table they usually ate at, but kept a set for herself and her father.

There was another clap of thunder. Jewel walked on deck. The rain was pouring now. She walked across deck and saw, Will, Gibbs and her father near the railing. She approached them. Jack nearly jumped when she tapped him on the shoulder. She giggled slightly at the sight.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." she said. Jack's eyes turned from her to the sea, then back to her. He smiled.

"We're almost there." Gibbs said

"I think I see something." Will said. Jewel walked up to the railing and looked too. They were coming closer to the strange object. It appeared to be a ship, nearly crushed in two. Only a few pieces of wood held it together.

"_That's_ the Flying Dutchman?" Will asked. Jewel looked back at Gibbs and Jack, who didn't answer. Jack rubbed his beard with his right hand. He glanced down at the black spot in the center of it and then put his hand down.

"It doesn't look like much." Will said, looking at the ship again.

"Neither do you or Jewel." Jack said, walking up, standing in between Will and Jewel.

"I will take that as a compliment." Jewel said

"Good." he continued, looking from Jewel to Will, "Do not underestimate her." There was only silence after this. Jewel looked at Jack, who in turn looked at Gibbs. The pirate captain elbowed him in the stomach.

"Must've run afoul of the reef." the old pirate said a little quickly.

"So what's your plan?" Jack asked Will.

"What plan?" Jewel asked

"I row over, and search the ship, until I find your bloody key." Will said

"And if there are crewmen?" Jack asked

"... I cut down anyone in my path." Will added, walking away.

"I like it. Simple and easy to remember." Jack said. Jewel looked up at her father.

"I thought you weren't going to send him to save your skin." she said, "I thought you were going to do it and be brave."

"I am brave. And everything will be just fine. It's all part of the plan." Jack said quietly

"... A plan. Like back in the Turkish Prison?" Jewel stated. Jack made a face at the memory.

"No, different. Completely different." he said

"I actually like to know what you plan." Jewel said, crossing her arms, "But at least you're sending him _only_ to get the key." She looked back at Will. Jack slowly grew a smile.

"You still have feelings." he said

"No." Jewel snapped

"You do luv. It's obvious. I noticed at Tia Dalma's shack, but thought nothing of it, but now I will. Dear William is engaged to Elizabeth. Betrothed to her. There's only so much you can do to tear them apart as much as they have been torn at the moment." Jack said

"That won't stop me." Jewel said. Jack grabbed her arm.

"But what if I do?" he said

"Don't even start," Jewel said, shaking her head, "I know if Elizabeth was here, you'd try to steal her heart."

"... Even so." Jack started

"Pirates will be pirates." Jewel said. Jack let go of her and rubbed his forehead, walking away. Jewel smiled in victory. She walked over to where Will was climbing down into a longboat.

"Your chariot awaits you sire!" Ragetti cackled, keeping the boat next to the Pearl. Jewel took the lantern and handed it down to Will.

"Take care. Be safe." Jewel said.

"Oi!" Jack called, suddenly appearing at the railing next to Jewel. "If you do happen to get captured, just say 'Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt'. Might save your life." Jewel glared at Jack. It was his turn to smile.

"Bon voyage!" Said a still cackling Ragetti as Will started rowing away.

"No. Wi-!" Jewel started, but was cut off when Jack quickly grabbed Jewel and covered her mouth.

"Douse the lamps." Jack said to Gibbs as he back up away from the railing, Jewel struggling in his grip. Jewel elbowed him in the stomach and ran forward. Will was too far away, and with the winds and rain he wouldn't hear her. She leaned on the railing, her head coming down on it. A hand was on her shoulder.

"Why did you have to send him?" Jewel said, she slowly looked up at her father, "I could have done it for you."

"It's complicated luv." Jack said, "There's food in my cabin for you. I don't feel much like eating at the moment."

"The thought of sending _my_ friend to his death would make me sick too." Jewel said walking away. She entered Jack's cabin and sure enough, there was food. A chicken cut in half and bread rolls and apples. Jewel put her bag down and took out her silverware, taking a fork and knife to the chicken pulling her half apart.

She ate one bite. Just one. As it turned out, she was too sick of the current happenings to eat. She groaned. Her head was in her hands. She stood up and walked out of her father's cabin.

"Dad, I can't eat now." she moaned. Jack was at the railing. He quickly spun around to her.

"Luv." he said. Jewel walked closer to him. Her eyes grew wide at what was in the water near the wreckage Will went to. Her breath became short. There it was. The Flying Dutchman.

"He's here." Jewel gasped, "Will." She was fine discussing the Flying Dutchman and Davy Jones, but actually seeing them, actually being close to them, then the fear comes. The nightmares. The memories.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to hide." Jack said

"Agreed." Jewel nodded, "... Dad, I can't move." Jack sighed and lifted Jewel up and over his shoulder. She clutched his jacket. He knew she only did this when she was younger and had a nightmare.

"It'll be alright luv." he said. He opened the door and laid her on his cot. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes.

"Don't let him hurt Will." she said

"... I'll try to be safe too." Jack said. Jewel made a sound and smiled. He was about to leave when she jumped up and hugged him. He hugged her back. She let go and sat down.

"Stay here." he said

"I will." Jewel nodded. And with that, Jack left. There was no sound of the door being locked. He trusted her and she, at the moment, trusted him. It seems like the only way they can trust each other is with fear. Jewel sighed and laid back down. A sound of something being unlocked seemed to echo not in the room, but in her mind. She sat up and looked around.

There. It sat on the table. Jewel didn't put it there and Jack wouldn't have touched it without asking. Nobody would have. But there it was. The box Tia Dalma gave Jewel. Jewel carefully approached the box. She lifted the lid slightly. Something was glowing inside of it. Jewel opened it all the way to find a strange blue stone. It was like a piece of a mountain, but she held it in both her hands. A gold light made it's way up Jewel's right arm.

"What?" she asked. Then her entire arm burned. It felt as if she was in a fire. She dropped the stone and stumbled back on Jack's cot holding her arm. Tears escaped from her eyes as she held back her cries of pain. It stopped as suddenly as it came. Jewel turned over and fell off the cot breathing hard. She looked at her arm. She pushed up the sleeve and gasped at the sight.

From her wrist to her shoulder was a large tattoo that wrapped around her arm that was in the form of a kraken. She knew this mark. Her mother had it on her arm too. The stone. Jewel picked it up. It was a pretty stone, but it was the reason she had this mark now. She put the stone back in her box and placed her box under her father's cot. Jewel left the cabin, looking down at the ground.

"I know I said I'd stay in your cabin, but I-" Jewel stopped, her heart beating faster. The cursed crew of Davy Jones were on deck. And standing in front of Jack was none other than the cursed captain himself. As soon as she spoke, all eyes fell on her. She slowly backed away, intending to return from whence she came.

"What's this?" came a voice behind her. Jewel spun around and shrieked finding Davy Jones now in front of her. She fell down backwards in surprise. She crawled backwards as he approached. She had hitched breaths. She froze.

"Technically, I've been captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon." Jack said, trying to bring Jones' attention away from Jewel. Davy Jones snapped his head up to look at Jack.

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless." Davy asked. He stepped away from Jewel and walked around Jack. "Have you not introduced yourself, all these years, as **Captain** Jack Sparrow?" His crew laughed at the end, knowing full well their captain was right. Jewel let out a breath and tried to crawl back to Jack's cabin.

"You have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship. He's already over there." Jack said. Jewel stopped

"Will." she breathed. She let out a cry when one of Davy's crew pulled her to stand up by her hair. She grimaced when she looked up at him. He had a hammerhead shark head.

"One soul is not equal to another." Davy said

"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound and principal, now we're just haggling over price." Jack said with a smirk. Davy paused.

"Price?" Davy asked, making a popping sound with his lips.

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Jack asked, leaning forward slightly. Davy looked at Jack. His eyes ran over the Pearl then. They rested upon Jack once more.

"One hundred souls. Three days." Davy said

"What?" Jewel asked

"You're a diamond mate." Jack said starting to walk away. "Send me back the boy, and I'll get started right off." He was stopped by the hammerhead man who held Jewel.

"I keep the boy. A good faith payment. That leaves you ninety nine more to go." Davy said, laughing with his crew.

"No!" Jewel said. Davy turned to her. Jewel gasped and held her tongue. She gulped a lump down her throat. Davy walked closer, examining her.

"You look familiar lass." he said. Jack stood, unsure of what to do next, then turned and began walking back to Davy.

"Have you not met Will Turner?" he said. "Noble, heroic, terrific soprano. Worth at least four, maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention… He's in love." This seemed to catch Davy's attention. "With a girl." Jack began walking around Davy. "Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him wouldn't be half as cruel as letting them join in holy matrimony." Jack stopped and positioned his head almost on Davy's shoulder. "Eh?" Davy turned his head to Jack, before looking forward again.

"I keep the boy and girl, ninety-nine souls." He said

"Dad!" Jewel said. Jack flinched. Davy looked back at Jewel. She shook under his stare. Realization came over Davy. He chuckled slightly.

"So this is the girl." Davy said. Jewel looked away as Davy grabbed her face with his slimy hand. He brought her close. She clenched her eyes shut whimpering.

"Considering how she was in our agreement in the first place, perhaps I should take her, give you the boy and let you go?" Davy said. Jewel's face was close to his. The tentacles on his beard were run on her face.

"I keep the girl, you keep the boy, ninety-nine souls in three days." Jack demanded. Davy backed off away from Jewel.

"Very well then." He nodded at the hammerhead man. He let go of Jewel, who promptly ran to Jack. He hugged her while she held onto him.

"But I wonder Sparrow." Davy said, coming closer. Jewel buried her face in Jack's coat. "Can ye live with this? Can ye condemn an innocent man, a _friend_, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?" Davy asked

"… Yep! I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood? I mean… uh… ink?" Jack said holding out his hand. Davy grabbed Jack's left hand with his slimy right and looked Jack in the eye.

"Three days." He said. He pulled his hand away and began walked away from Jack, his crew repeating him. And with that, Davy and his crew vanished. Jack looked at his hand, watching the black spot slowly fade away.

"Luv?" Jack said getting Jewel's attention. "It's safe. He's gone." Jewel looked at the direction Davy and his crew disappeared in. She touched her face and still felt his slime on. She cried out and tried to rub it off.

"Uh, Mr. Gibbs." he said, Gibbs coming to his side.

"Captain." he said

"I feel sullied and unusual." Jack explained.

"And how do you propose we collect these 99 souls?" Gibbs asked.

"Fortunately," Jack went on, "it was mums the condition in which these souls need be."

"Ah, Tortuga?" Gibbs volunteered.

"Tortuga!" Jack confirmed, subtly wiping his gooey hands on Gibbs' shirt.

"Dad," Jewel said, "What did he mean 'I was in the agreement in the first place'?" Jack looked away. He then glanced up at the crow's nest. He looked back down at Jewel. The two began to climb the ratlines to the nest. As soon as they were there, Jack talked.

"It was when I was captain of the Wicked Wench, when I hid you onboard my ship. I was told to deliver a shipment. When I looked at it though, it was all slaves. They were the reason nobody attacked us down river to Tia Dalma's." he said

"They were the slaves." Jewel said

"Aye, and Ms. Tia was amongst them. I was going to quit working with The East India Trading Company once I returned. The commander of the company didn't take too kindly to what I did though." Jack continued, his hand touching the spot where the brand was. He took in a breath. "My crew was jailed, my job was terminated, and my ship... It was let loose and set on fire." Jewel gasped. When she heard those words, she realized not only why Jack made a deal with Jones, but also why she was part of it: She was in the burning ship. She looked down at her foot. A scar like a snake wrapped around her left ankle.

"When I escaped, I promised my crew I'd return for them. When I reached what was left of my ship, I saw the Dutchman sailing away from it. I climbed aboard to make a deal with Jones to save my ship from it's watery demise and to return my little girl. He said he didn't find a girl on board. Some man named Wyvern or some such said that he did and he brought you forward. Although you were just a child though, Jones saw a bargaining tool in you. He held onto you until our deal was made an finalized. 13 years captain of my ship, 100 years before the mast when the time comes."

"It was my fault." Jewel said. "If I wasn't on your ship you wouldn't have made that deal."

"Luv, what's done is done." Jack said. He wrapped an arm around his daughters shoulder and pulled her close.

"And what about Will?" she asked

"He's a smart lad. I'm sure he'll find his way of the Flying Dutchman." Jack said

"I hope you're right." she replied


	9. The Tortuga Tussle

Chapter 9

The Black Pearl arrived at Tortuga in a matter of hours. As usual, it was filled with the best of the worst and the worst of the worst. Pirates of all kinds littered the streets, torturing townsfolk or just causing a raucous. Currently, a table was set up in the pub 'The Faithful Bride' to round up new crew members. Jewel and Jack sat back at a separate table, close enough to inspect those that stepped up, but far enough to stay out of trouble.

Jewel sighed and ran a finger over her new large tattoo. She had seen it before, but couldn't recall where. Jack wasn't paying any attention to her at the moment. He was shaking his compass to try to make it work. Every attempt ended up the same way. He opens it, swears under his breath, then closes it again. Jewel groaned and decided to watch Gibbs' recruiting.

"And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the Black Pearl?" Gibbs asked an old man who had to lean on a walking stick for support.

"Truth be told, I never sailed a day in me life. I figured I should get out while I'm still young." he said

"Won't be long." Jewel mumbled

"You'll do. Sign your mark." Gibbs said as he motioned to the roster that was soon signed. Another man walked forward and it was clear he was absolutely drunk.

"My wife ran off with my dog. And I'm drunk for a month. And I don't give a ass rat's if I live or die." he said in a slurred kind of speech.

"Perfect! Next!" Gibbs said. A dark man walked forward.

"Me have one arm, 'n' a bum leg." he said

"It's the crow's nest for you." Gibbs replied

"I know what I want." Jack whispered. Jewel looked back at him as he opened and closed his compass in frustration.

"Next!" Gibbs said, pulling Jewel's attention back.

"Ever since I was a little lad, I've always wanted to sail the seas. Forever." the man sighed romantically

"Sooner than you think. Sign the roster." Gibbs said

"Thanks very much." the man replied signing the paper.

"How we going?" Jack asked Gibbs

"Including those four?" Gibbs said. "That gives us... four." Jack closed the compass and once again shook it hard. Janice snatched it away and opened it, looking at it, then looking at Jack.

"My faith in this plan is lacking again dad." Jewel moaned

"Can you make this work?" Jack asked, tossing the compass to Jewel. She quickly caught it. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something she wants. The more she thought of it, the more she wanted. She wanted Will for her own, Jack to tell the truth, her mother back to life, the reason why she had the strange stone and her tattoo, to see things she has yet to see, to do things she's never done before. She opened her eyes. The needle spun wildly, never stopping at one point.

"Ugh, it won't work for me either." Jewel said. Jewel put her elbows on the table and buried her face in her hands.

"My story?" came a familiar voice. Jewel glanced over at a man in front of Gibbs' table. He was familiar, but scruffy looking and dirty.

"It's exactly the same as yours only one chapter behind." he continued, "I chased a man across the Seven Seas." Jack began to watch the scene as well. Looking back at the man, the two Sparrows slowly began to realize who this strange man was. They looked at each other and gulped.

"The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life." The man reached for the glass of rum next to Gibbs, taking it, and chugging half of it down.

"Commodore?" Gibbs asked, recognizing the man as well.

"No not anymore. Weren't you listening?" Norrington almost yelled

"Dad," Jewel whispered, looking back at Norrington.

"Ssh," Jack whispered. He reached over to a plant pot and pulled the small banana tree from it.

"I could've had you all off Tripoli." Norrington said, "I would have, if not for the hurricane."

"Lord," Gibbs said, shock coming over his features, "You didn't try to sail through it?" Jack and Jewel slowly stood, using the tree as a shield. Although Jewel also used her father as a shield, hiding behind him.

"So do I make your crew, or not?" Norrington lowered his voice to a deadly whisper. "You haven't said where you're going. Hm." His tone became sickeningly sweet. "Somewhere nice!" Norrington yelled and turned over the table, making Gibbs fall to the ground. The music stopped and people walked away from Norrington, forming a circle around him. Jewel gasped at the sight.

"Eyes forward luv. Walk with me." Jack said in a hushed tone.

"So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" Norrington yelled to the crowd, his arms out wide. He pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Jack and Jewel as they past a pole.

"Or should I just kill you now?" he asked. Jewel groaned They looked behind their plant at the pistol. The duck behind the pole to look at him from the other side, but the pistol was still trained on him. they moved back behind their plant, but the pistol was aimed at them.

"You're hired!" Jack said, holding his arms out, a smile on his face. Norrington smiled back, but his finger still on the trigger.

"Sorry. Old habits and all that." He said. He was ready to fire it when a couple of men grabbed him and moved his arm up.

"Easy sailor!" One said

"That's our captain you're threatnin'!" the other said. Jack ducked away, grabbing Jewel's arm to follow. A shot rang through the bar, which then ricoched off the chandelier above them and then it broke someone's rum bottle, causing it to shatter, and the man who was holding it spun around and punched the man next to him. As if on cue, the music started at a fast tempo, and so did a bar wide brawl. Everybody was fighting somebody. Jack dumped his branch into a pot and looked to Gibbs.

"Time to go?" he asked over the crowd

"Aye!" Gibbs responded before following his captain. Jack watched two women wrestling on the floor while Jewel had to duck to avoid a punch to the face and a bottle of rum aimed for her head.

Gibbs and the four new recruits escaped the bar before Jack and Jewel. They were the lucky ones. The Sparrows managed to go through the fighting unscathed. As they ascended the stairs, Jack knelt down to pick up a hat and try it on his head. Jewel leaned back to avoid getting hit by a bottle which shattered against the wall over Jack's head. He put the hat on his head and looked back at Jewel.

"Too thin." she said. Jack frowned. Two men fought on the stairs. When one was punched, his hat fell off and into Jack's hands. He took his hat off to place it on the man's head and the two continued walking up the stairs. Jack looked back at Jewel with his new hat. She shook her head.

"Too small." she said. Jack made a face. They stopped by a man who sat on the rail of the upper level. Jack took his hat off and put the hat he wore on his head.

"Thanks mate." he said, patting the man on the shoulder. He suddenly fell backwards. They winced at his fall, not wanting to see if he made it. Jack even took his hat off. A group of men came yelling from a room, holding one man up amidst them. They stopped before they ran into Jack and Jewel. Jack placed his hat on his head and stepped aside.

"Carry on." he said. The men ran forward and tossed the man over the rail.

"How do we get out of here?" Jewel asked

"I know an easy way." Jack said. He opened a door and pulled Jewel inside the room. It was the poker room. Pirates were seated around a table, cards in hands, coins in front of them. Some extra cards could be seen in some sleeves and one man seemed to be asleep.

"Don't mind us." Jack said as he pulled Jewel along with him to the only window in the room. The two climbed out and on to a narrow terrace with no railings. Jack walked out first and caught the back of Jewel's shirt when she climbed out when she nearly fell off. The two walked along the wall. Jack stopped and jumped down onto a pile of tied up barrels and slid down to solid ground. Jewel followed, although she nearly tripped when she landed on the barrels.

"Where do we go from here?" Jewel asked as they made their ways through the streets of Tortuga.

"Where else?" Jack asked, "The Pearl."


	10. Reunited, and it Feels so Wet

Chapter 10

The docks where the Pearl was had people bustling around to load the ship up. As Jack and Jewel came up to it, Jewel looked up at the black vessel smiling. Jack pulled her along with him, wanting to leave Tortuga as soon as possible.

"Captain Sparrow!" a voice behind them said

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard." Jack said, not turning around. Jewel shook her head. That voice sounded more feminine than young boyish. She probably just wanted to work for the money because she has to pay somebody or escape somebody.

"I'm here to find the man I love." the voice continued. Jack suddenly had a shocked expression and froze along with Jewel.

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea." Jack said. He signaled for Gibbs to get rid of whoever was behind them. There was also the sound of somebody throwing up.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow." the voice said. The Sparrows turned to face the speaker. She was dressed in sailors clothes, her hair pulled back and under her hat, but Jewel and Jack recognized her.

"Elizabeth!" Jack grinned, before turning back to Gibbs, handing him his rum bottle, "Hide the rum." Jewel walked up to the woman and hugged her.

"It's good to see you again." she said. She looked over Elizabeth's shoulder and saw Norrington looking dirtier than when they first saw him on the island.

"Yes, but... You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin." Jack said

"Dad." Jewel said

"Jack." Elizabeth said, "I know Will came to find you. Where is he?" Jack moved closer to her, and spoke in hushed tones.

"Darling," he said, "I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this but... through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me..." Jewel rolled her eyes and faked a cough. Jack glanced in her direction before continuing.

"...Poor William has been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew." he finished

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth asked. Norrington threw up and groaned from his position. Everybody turned to look at him.

"Oh, please." he said, "The captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

"He's real," Jewel said

"You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?" Jack asked

"You hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax." Norrington said

"You smell funny." Jack retorted. Jewel groaned and walked to Norrington's side before pushing him off the dock and into the water. She smiled at the loud splash.

"Jack. All I want is to find Will." Elizabeth said. Jack looked away, then stared at Elizabeth. Jewel rolled her eyes once more. He had that look again.

"Are you certain?" he asked, "Is that what you _really_ want most?" He took a step directly towards Elizabeth.

"Course." She said, seemingly outraged that the pirate thought otherwise.

"Because I would think, you'd want to find a way to save Will the most." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and started to lead her more toward the gangplank. Jewel watched this and shook her head before following. She hear a squelching of boots and looked to see Norrington walking beside her.

"And you have a way of doing that?" Elizabeth asked

"Well, there is a chest..." Jack started

"Oh, dear." Norrington said. Jewel pushed him off the side of the dock again smiling at the splash she heard.

"A chest of unknown size and origin." Jack continued

"What contains the still-beating heart o' Davy Jones." Said Pintel as he and Ragetti walked by, carrying crates up the gangplank. Ragetti made a motion with his hand to make it look like he was pulling his heart out, then mimicking a beating heart by rhythmically contracting his fingers.

"And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including... saving brave William from his grim fate." Jack continued

"Aye." Jewel said. A thought suddenly came to her.

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" Norrington said to Elizabeth, interrupting Jewel's thought. She looked up at him and was about to push him off, but he stepped aside making Jewel fall to the deck with a slight shriek and a thud.

"... How do we find it?" Elizabeth asked. Jack smiled. He had her now.

"With this." Jack said, holding out his compass, "My Compass..." he opened it and snapped it shut quickly, "is _unique_."

"'Unique' here having the meaning of broken." Norrington said

"Oh, just stop." Jewel said, glaring at the former commodore.

"True enough. This Compass does not point north." Jack said, as Norrington slowly made his way to the edge of the dock to throw up again. Jewel smirked. Although it wasn't through her doing, she still considered the vomiting a victory for her.

"Where does it point?" Elizabeth asked

"It points to the thing you want most in this world." Jack said. Elizabeth smiled at the thought of a compass that points to your hearts desire.

"Oh Jack. Are you telling the truth?" Elizabeth said

"Every word, luv. And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?" Jack said, placing the compass in Elizabeth's hands.

"To save Will?" Elizabeth asked

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones." Jack said, trying to keep her focused on the chest. Jack quickly opened the compass and backed away, taking Jewel with him

"Wha- dad!" She complained

"Ssh." Jack said, watching. Jewel walked away to stand by Elizabeth. She stared at the compass' spinning needle. It turned this way and that, giving the appearance of actually being broken until finally, it stopped. Elizabeth gasped. Jack's head appeared rising next to the compass to see if it worked.

"Mister Gibbs!" Jack called

"Cap'n." Gibbs said, walking up to the three, but looking at Jack.

"We have our heading." Jack said, smiling.

"Finally! Cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and prow that canvas!" Gibbs said, running up the gangplank with a hop in his step. Jack stood up straight and held his arm out to the gangplank.

"Miss Swann." He said. Elizabeth walked to the gangplank with Jack behind her. Jewel stopped and saw Pintel walk up to Norrington and hand him a goat.

"Welcome to the crew, former Commodore!" he said, breaking into laughter. Jewel joined in and stepped aside for the goat man to carry his charge onto the ship.


	11. Some Night

Chapter 11

Jewel sat in the crow's nest. The night air was still all around. It was actually a little surprising the Pearl was sailing away from Tortuga.

She wasn't sure what to think, so she sat and pondered over life and those she had met in it. With Norrington onboard, there was going to be fun. It seems that karma hit him and now he has to be the very scourge he hunted to survive. Jewel smiled thinking of this, but her thoughts wandered to the other newcomer. With Elizabeth on the ship now, keeping the secret of Will being trapped onboard the Dutchman was going to be difficult.

She started wishing she could see him again. Wishing she could hug him or talk to him or something. But who knows where the Dutchman is on these waters?

A compass might know. A certain compass would. But she couldn't go looking for Jones on her own. No, she wouldn't. The very creature of her nightmares will not have the satisfaction of knowing she even thought about going to him. But still, Will... Jewel let out a sigh and climbed down on deck. It was empty except for James lying by the bowsprit. She shrugged and went over to him. He didn't move. She nudged him and he fell down on his back, blinking his eyes up at her. She giggled slightly and he pushed himself to his feet.

"What are you doing here Sparrow?" he asked

"I _live_ here. What are _you_ doing here Jimmy-boy?" she asked

"They won't let me have a hammock of my own." he replied

_Good job men._ Jewel thought

"Understandable." Jewel nodded her head, "After all, you have tried to kill us on numerous occasions, and you expect them to treat you kindly so suddenly?"

"At least you are talking to me as a civil human and not like those..." Norrington said before leaning on the railing. Jewel's anger spiked.

"Not like those what? Those pirates?" Jewel said

"It is what they are. But you're different. You should be a society woman. At least you wouldn't have to slaughter innocent people and destroy ships for your enjoyment." Norrington said. He didn't turn around. Jewel grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her.

"For your information, we are all pirates here, so am I, and so are you. Piracy is our chosen way of life, but that does not make us the vicious scum of the earth you've fought for years. Granted there are those who even we consider to fit that bill, but here on the Pearl, we are good people. All we want is freedom. That's all." Jewel said, calming down near the end.

"Is that so?" Norrington asked, leaning forward slightly. Jewel wrinkled her nose. She could smell that rum and whatever else he drank on his breath.

"Aye so you may as well get used to this life, because it's yours now." Jewel said. She started to walk away, but everything happened so fast. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He held her tightly as their lips were pushed together. She wanted to struggle, she tried, but... This was wrong. It tasted disgusting, but...

He let go and she took a small step back. The two stared at each other. He was drunk. He had to be. That's why he suddenly kissed her. But why didn't she fight back? She couldn't say that she _liked_ it, but to say that she didn't would be a lie. He took a step forward and Jewel took another step back.

"W-Why, why did you do that?" she asked

"I wanted to taste freedom from a pirate." he said. Jewel spun around and began walking to her cabin, occassionaly looking over her shoulder to se if he was following her. So many thoughts were racing around in her head. She was confused, she felt sick, what would Jack think? What would her mother have thought? What about Will? Then again, what about Elizabeth? She went into her room and slumped in her hammock.

She tried to relax, but her mind wouldn't let her. Jewel wanted all of these thoughts to go away, but they refused to leave. She felt stained by that former commodore, disgusted by the memory, but why did she like it?

She rolled, but fell out of her bed with a shriek. Something else fell. She picked it up and saw it was the blue stone from the box. She wanted to throw it against a wall, make it shatter into a hundred thousand pieces. She couldn't think straight. She clenched her eyes shut and put her hands on her head.

_Don't think about what happened_, she thought, _think of Will. Of being with Will. Will, Will, Wiil. William Turner on the Dutchman, doing whatever bloody Jones wants him._

Concentrating on the only image of Will Turner, Jewel didn't notice the stone she was holding shined a bit brighter. She didn't notice the strange tingling sensation spreading over her body.

She did feel different, without opening her eyes. She felt colder, and wetter, like she was in a storm of some kind. There was a loud boom of thunder above her. Jewel slowly opened her eyes and yelled, jumping back. She was not in her room on the Pearl. She was on the Flying Dutchman.

She wasn't noticed yet. The entire crew seemed busy lifting a cannon. But there, past the crowd, there he was! Will! He looked normal. She looked at the fishmen around her. She then ran through to Will. She wanted to hug him, but considering he was pulling on a rope to help lift the cannon, she decided against it.

"Will!" she said

"Jewel, how'd you get here?" Will asked

"I don't know, and at this moment, I don't care." Jewel said, just happy to see him again.

"You should leave!" he said

"Secure the mast tackle, Mister Turner!" a fishman said, "Step to it." Jewel watched Will run past her, but noticed another going up the opposite stairway to him.

"Oh bugger." Jewel said, shaking her head before running after the two. By the time she reached them, Bootstrap had realized the boy in front of him was his son. He let go of the tackle and made the cannon crash to the deck.

"Bill." Jewel said. He turned around, shocked at Jewel's appearance.

"And what are you doing here?" he asked

"I don't know, but I..." Jewel started before hiding behind him. More fishmen started coming. One held a cat of ninetails, and it was pointed at Will.

"Haul that weevil to his feet!" he demanded. Two others lifted him up. "Five lashes to remind you to stay outta-" he started, raising the cat above his head. Bootstrap grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No!" he said. Jewel ducked for the back of the growing crowd. It was then she noticed she was still holding her stone.

"Impeding me in my duties. You'll share the punishment." the cat-fishman said

"I'll take it all." Bootstrap said

"Will ye now?" a scottish voice said. Jewel looked up and froze. Jones was by Bootstrap and Will.

_Don't move, he might see you. Don't speak, don't do anything._ she thought to herself upon seeing him.

"And what would prompt such an act of charity?" Jones asked

"My son." Bootstrap said, "He's my son." He looked at Will, who stared back at him. Jones looked at the two and began to chuckle. The sound sent chills down Jewel's spine.

"What fortuitous circumstance be this!" Davy said. "Five lashes be owed, I believe it is." He held his hand out to the fishman, who gave his captain his whip. Jones held the whip out to Bootstrap.

"... No." Bootstrap said, "No, I won't!"

"The cat's out of the bag Mr. Turner! Your issue will feel its sting be it the Bo'sun's hand, or your own." Jones said. Jewel shook her head

"No." she whispered

"No." Bootstrap said.

"Bo'sun!" Jones yelled

"NO!" Bootstrap said, pulling the cat out of his captain's hand. Bootstrap walked up towards Will. Will's shirt was pulled open, revealing his tanned back. Jewel looked away, her eyes closed. Then came the snap of the cat on Will's back. She winced at the sound.

It came down a second time. Her own scars felt as if they were burning at the very sound.

A third time. She held back the desire to yell for him to stop, but she couldn't watch this.

A fourth time. She couldn't take this. She needed to leave, but how?

The whip came down a final time. The steps of Davy Jones approached and Jewel ran. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she needed to find some place where he couldn't find her.

_I wish I was back on the Pearl, in my nice safe cabin. Away from here!_ she thought. She stopped below deck near a cannon to catch her breath. She ducked down behind it, in case anybody was looking for a human girl. She looked at the stone.

"If you're the reason I'm here, be the reason I'm not." she whispered to it, begging it. "I want to be back in my cabin on the Pearl away from here."

"Is that so?" came a voice. Jewel looked up and scrambled to her feet to avoid Jones. She tried climbing over the cannon but her grabbed her right arm with his crab claw and lifted her up. Her heart beat at a mile a minute as she stared him in the eyes, unable to say anything.

"Now how did you get on my ship?" he asked

"Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, I don't know why I'm here, please." Jewel said, sounding close to tears.

_Home home home home!_ she thought. The pressure on her wrist vanished and she fell down. She was in her cabin again. Her heart was still beating quickly. She needed sleep, rest, rum, anything. But after this night, how could she?


	12. Rampant Emotions

Chapter 12

It was a night when the young pirate did not sleep at all. The events of the entire evening refused to let her sleep, not even for a second. Losing Will to Jones, the strange mark on her arm, meeting Elizabeth again, appearing on the Dutchman... The kiss with James.

"Luv." Jack said. Jewel snapped out of it and realized her current position. She was facing down the stairs to the deck, but Jack held onto her shirt collar before she could fall all the way. She moved her leg to stand up on two steps.

"Thanks." she said looking up at Jack, gray bags under her eyes.

"No offense darling, but you look like death." Jack said

"I couldn't sleep last night. Not after everything." she said. Jack stared down at her. To him, something seemed off.

"Is that all?" he asked

"Aye." Jewel said. He knew she was lying, but decided not to push her.

"Take care." he said walking away. Jewel stayed on the stairs and looked at the men below her. They were swabbing the decks with buckets and brushes. She spotted Norrington using something white. She walked to him and upon closer inspection saw that it was his old wig.

_A fitting use._ She thought with a smile. He looked up at her. Jewel's smile fell and her heart seemed to beat faster. She froze as Norrington stood to go to her.

"Good morning Ms. Sparrow." he said

"Good morning James." she replied. She tried to act like she didn't care, but seeing him in this light. He did look better without the wig, and he had a beard.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Jewel asked

"Interestingly enough yes. And you?" he asked

"I couldn't. Not after..." she stopped herself from saying 'seeing Will on the Dutchman, "you know what."

"I apologize for my actions. I was not at all who I normally am." he said. He looked in the distance.

"Are you sure? Somebody once told me that while many people go mad when they drink, others only show who they truly are and do what they want to do." Jewel replied. The two locked eyes with each other. Time seemed to have slowed down.

_Jewel! Get a hold of yourself! He's old!_ a voice in Jewel's head said. She took a breath and looked down.

"Don't you have a deck to swab?" she asked, colder than she wanted it to sound.

"Of course ma'am." he said with a slight bow. He walked away to continue his duties while Jewel walked over to Jack who was now in front of his cabin. He had an unreadable expression on his face, but Jewel knew what it meant. He saw the whole thing. Elizabeth and Gibbs were nearby.

"Is something wrong?" Jewel asked. Jack looked ready to have a serious conversation with Jewel like she wanted to before, but took in a breath and looked at Elizabeth.

"Ms. Swann says that she has items of great importance to show us." he said. All eyes were on Elizabeth.

"Yes. Before I stowed away onboard the ship that lead me to Tortuga, I managed to take these." she said. She pulled a rolled up pouch out of her coat and handed it to Jack. Jewel and Gibbs looked over his shoulders as he opened, revealing a document offering a full pardon to Captain Jack Sparrow to work under the East India Trading Company signed by...

"Beckett." Jewel and Gibbs said at the same time.

"Yes, they're signed. Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company." Elizabeth said. Jack stuck his tongue out, still looking at the document.

"Was he the man that..." Jewel started

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word." Gibbs said, as Jack groaned and put a hand over where his pirate brand was. "Beckett wants the compass. Only one reason for that."

"Of course." Jack said, looking up from the letters. "He wants the chest."

"Bugger." Jewel said

"Yes, he did say something about a chest." Elizabeth commented

"If the Company controls the chest, they controls the sea." Gibbs said

"A truly discomforting notion, luv." Jack sighed. Elizabeth looked from Jack to Gibbs when he spoke suddenly.

"And bad! Bad for every mother's son what calls himself pirate!" Gibbs said, before looking up at the sails. "I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails. Brace the foreyard!" Gibbs commanded as he walked away. Jack watched him leave before turning to Elizabeth, document in his hands.

"Might I inquire how you came by these?" he asked

"Persuasion." Elizabeth said

"Friendly?" Jack smiled

"Decidedly not." Elizabeth said

"That's interesting." Jewel commented with a smile.

"Will strikes a bargain for these and upholds it with honor, yet you are the one standing here with the prize. 'Full pardon, commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company'." Jack read, "As if I could be bought for such a low price." Jack folded the document up and slid it into his coat's pocket, walking off.

"Jack," Elizabeth begged, following him "the letters... give them back."

"No." Jack said, stopping but not turning around. "Persuade me." Elizabeth walked closer to him.

"You do know Will taught me how to handle a sword." she whispered into his ear. Jack turned around and smiled.

"As I said... Persuade me." he said. Elizabeth stared up at Jack before walking away. Jewel shook her head with a smirk, staring at the man who was her father.

"Brilliant." she said. A thought occurred to her and Jewel went over to the railing where Elizabeth was standing. When she got closer, she noticed a smile playing on her lips as she looked down at the water. Norrington came over to the railing beside them, a smile on his face as well.

"It's a curious thing. There was a time when I would have given anything for you to look like that while thinking about me. Although I may have to settle for another." he said. Elizabeth's smile vanished as she looked out at the horizon and Jewel joined her in the same position, not facing Norrington.

"I don't know what you mean." she said

"Oh, I think you do." Norrington said

"Oh don't be absurd. I trust him, that's all." Elizabeth said, turning around to look at him.

"You should be swabbing the decks James, and I would step to it if I were you." Jewel said. Norrington just smiled as he started walking away. He stopped and looked at Elizabeth for a moment.

"So you never wondered how your latest fiancé ended up on the Flying Dutchman in the first place." he said. Jewel spun around and stared at him as he continued on his way.

_How the bugger did he find out?_ Jewel thought angrily. Elizabeth opened the compass. Jewel looked over her shoulder to watch as the compass's needle slowly moved to point at none other than Captain Jack Sparrow himself. Elizabeth snapped it shut, then looked from Jack to Jewel. She held her hands up.

"I won't tell a soul." she said, "But I would like to see my father's compass if you don't mind."

"Of course." Elizabeth said, handing Jewel the item in question. As soon as it was in her hands, Jewel spun around and hunched over it. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on just one thing: Will. She opened the compass and her eyes. The compass pointed in one direction before quickly turning to a different one, behind her. It returned to its previous position before returning to pointing behind her. Jewel looked over her shoulder following where the compass was pointing.

It pointed at James.

She closed it and gave it back to Elizabeth, before walking away to the helm. She did not love him. She did not want him! James was old! Handsome, dashing, ... a gentleman, brave, No no NO! One kiss does not make a woman fall in love with a man.

"Luv, is everything alright?" Jack asked

"Perfect." Jewel said sharply.


	13. Confessions of A Pirate Teen

Chapter 13

Jewel threw her knife at her door, the sound of metal embedding itself into wood was heard.

"I don't love him." she snapped, pulling the knife out before throwing it at another point on her wall. "I don't love him!" She pulled her knife out, repeating the process. "I would never love him!" She threw her knife, but it clattered to the ground instead. Jewel groaned and fell to her knees grabbing for it. She stood and looked at the magic mirror. She put her knife on her hammock and picked it up.

"Show me my heart's desire." she said. The mirror flashed green and an image of Norrington filled the glass.

"No!" She yelled. The image of him faded. "I don't love him! I never would! I hate him!" She raised the mirror up over her head. She was so angry, she was ready to smash the lying mirror. It would be so easy. She slumped down with a sigh. She couldn't do such a thing. She placed the mirror back down and picked up the blue stone. She closed her eyes and did not think of any images, but only a phrase.

_Take me to the ship where the one I love resides. _She thought. She focused on the words and felt a tingling overcome her entire body. When it stopped, Jewel blinked open her eyes. She was still in her cabin on the Pearl.

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "What the bugger is so special about him anyway?" Jewel looked down at her reflection in the mirror. Her reflection seemed to roll its eyes.

"_Isn't it obvious? His gentlemanly nature, his dashing good looks, need I go on?_" it said

"I thought I said I am never talking to you again." Jewel moaned

"_That was in another mirror_." Reflection said, "_On that mind-losing note, what are you going to do about your sudden infatuation with Norrington?_"

"He chased us halfway around the world trying to kill us, he wanted to make me into a lady, if he was suddenly deemed commodore again, he'd slaughter all of us on the spot!" Jewel said

"_He has fallen on hard times and has become a pirate for who knows how long. Perhaps him staying a part of this crew is his way for atoning for his misdeeds_." Reflection said

"Or he's just biding his time! While you feel so happy and in love with Norrington, I can see there is something more to him being here. He is just waiting for a moment where we are attacked and he's the only survivor, claiming he killed the crew and gaining his title back again!"

"... _You need to trust him_." Reflection said, "_And it's so obvious you love him._"

"I'll trust him when he's dead." Jewel turned the mirror over and put it on her table. "AND FOR THE LAST TIME **_I DO NOT LOVE HIM!_**"

"Luv?" Jack said, opening the door.

"I'm just talking to myself." Jewel said, her hands behind her back, one of which was still clutching her blue stone.

"Is there... any kind of secret you wish to share?" he asked.

He didn't. He did not use what Jewel had used against him, against her. He would most likely go far enough to quote her exactly if she refused. She won't tell him everything.

"Can we speak in your cabin? You walk and I'll... I'll meet you there." Jewel said. Jack raised an eyebrow slightly, but said nothing as he left the cabin. Jewel sighed and looked down at the blue stone in her hand.

"My dad's cabin." she said closing her eyes, focusing on the location she wanted. She felt dizzy suddenly, nearly falling. She opened her eyes and sat on her father's cot, realizing she was in his cabin. She pushed up her sleeve to see the strange kraken mark that stretched from her shoulder to her wrist, wrapping its tentacles around her entire arm. It was in moments that Jack opened the door to his cabin, and nearly jumped back in surprise at his daughter being here before him, although she did not pass him.

He pointed a finger at her before closing the door behind him. He still pointed and stared at her, his mouth gaping open and shutting, unsure of what to say. He walked sideways not looking away from her until he bumped into his desk.

"How did you get here?" he asked. Jewel let out a small short laugh.

"Well for one, you should know the answer to that, considering both you and mom worked together to create me in the first place." Jewel said. Jack smiled, laughing slightly too.

"That's not what I meant. How did you come to my cabin before me?" he asked, moving to sit down next to her. She shifted to her left to let him take a seat.

"I'm not sure how to explain it, but I'll show you." Jewel said. She held out her stone and pushed up her sleeve to expose her kraken mark. Jack gasped and pulled her arm closer, running a finger over the lines. He opened her hand and picked up the stone.

"Something familiar about these..." he said, placing the stone back in Jewel's hand. "How did you come to have these?"

"I got this," Jewel said, holding up the stone, "from Tia Dalma. It was in the box with a sparrow holding a rose carved on the lid. It was a present from mom." Jack looked away.

"Is that so..." he said, thinking.

"Aye. The box didn't open until the night Davy Jones came onboard. Once I touched the stone, this mark, this tattoo just came on my skin, and now I can move from ship to ship." she says. Jack stared at her.

"Can you show me?" he asked. Jewel looked over at Jack's desk then down at the stone. She closed her eyes and had a clear image of where she wanted to go, where she could show her father her "power". When she opened her eyes, she was facing her father, standing behind his desk. He did jump slightly, his head snapping in the direction of where Jewel previously was, and Jewel's current position.

"I know where I've seen this before..." he finally said. Somehow, this made Jewel excited.

"Really?" Jewel asks on the deck of the Pearl at night

"Aye. Moving from ship to ship, that stone and tattoo, it was... it was all your mother's." Jack says. Jewel looked down at her arm and thought back. She did remember seeing the kraken on her mother's same arm, however, she couldn't recall ever seeing her mother disappear or reappear in some different place.

"How'd she get it?" Jewel asks. Jack leaned back before leaning forward, resting his elbows on his legs. He looked over at Jewel.

"One person to ask." Jack said, "The crab is Tia Dalma's mark, and the kraken is..."

_Bugger_. Jewel thought, although she wasn't surprised.

"Davy Jones." she finished for Jack, shuddering a bit.


	14. Some Truth

Chapter 14

"I'd rather not ask Jones for anything. Not for the reason mom and I have this, or even what the time of day is." Jewel said, walking around the desk to stand in front of it. She put her stone in her pocket.

"I understand the feeling." Jack said, "There's something more." Jewel paused. He wouldn't push her to know about her secret, would he?

"What?" Jewel asked

"You're hiding something from me." he said

_Bugger you dad! Don't make me wish Jones gets you!_ Jewel thought

"And what if I am? You kept your secret of your deal with Jones until he came to collect." Jewel said. Jack stood and walked around the other side of his desk.

"Am I to assume that you will do the same with your demons, luv?" he asked as he walked.

"It's not a demon. It's not anything!" Jewel said. The two faced each other, standing on opposite sides of the desk.

_Please let it go!_ she thought

"Than what's the bother of not telling me about it? We _are _family. We _should_ trust each other." Jack said. A smirk was playing on his lips. He shouldn't enjoy this! He shouldn't be allowed to enjoy this! Using her words against her, how wrong! Jewel groaned and rubbed her brow. She was not going to tell him, not even if Jones was forcing her himself.

"Dad, please, I feel it doesn't require us discussing the matter." Jewel said

"You're lying luv, I can tell." Jack said, crossing his arms.

"Why can't you leave it alone?" Jewel asked, both hands on the desk, leaning forward.

"Why can't we discuss this as a family?" Jack asked, doing the same.

_Leave me alone man!_ she thought angrily

"It's complicated and you wouldn't understand." Jewel replied

"What makes you say that? After all, the past will hang over you like a dead goose unless you tell it to move on, or even if you get whatever secret you have off your chest." Jack said. Some of what he said didn't make sense.

"No." Jewel looked away. This whole conversation was frustrating her. Her anger was rising.

"Look at me Jewel. Tell me what's wrong." Jack said sternly. Jewel slammed her fists on the table, eyes clenched shut.

"I LOVE NORRINGTON!" she yelled. Both sets of eyes in the cabin grew wide. Jewel slapped her hands over her mouth and staggered backwards, sitting down on Jack's cot. The pirate captain in question seemed to sway in sheer shock of this news.

"Are you telling the truth?" he asked

_No!_ Jewel thought

"Yes." she said

"Really?" Jack asked

_NO!_ Jewel thought

"I'm sure." she said

_Well, maybe. I don't know anymore!_ Jewel thought. Jack sat down at his chair, taking in this news. This strange and sudden development could change everything. Unless... After a moment of silence, Jack stood.

"I'm going to talk to Norrington." he said. Jewel quickly stood to block his path to the door.

"No dad!" she said, quickly.

"It will be a friendly conversation." he said, sounding as if he was whining.

"A friendly conversation is like the one you had with Barbossa on the Isla de Muerta before he was killed!" Jewel said, still moving in front of him. He looked down at her.

"Move luv." he said

"No." she replied, rebellion clear in her eyes. Jack reached out to pull her away, grabbing her arms. She struggled to get free and managed to punch him in the jaw. He reeled back and rubbed the spot where her fist made contact. In that moment, Jewel grabbed a rum bottle and smashed it over his head, making him collapse on the ground.

It was a matter of seconds before the effect of the moment kicked in. She knocked out Captain Jack Sparrow. She knocked out her father! He was not going to be happy when he wakes up. Jewel dropped the remains of the bottle and stared down at her unconscious dad.

"Bugger." she said. She grabbed onto his arm and lifted him up as best she could. He was heavy, but she managed to drag him from the ground up onto his cot. Maybe when he wakes up, he'll consider this night to be only a dream. No, he'd know. There would have been more rum in his dream. Jewel pulled her stone out and appeared in her cabin.

She felt as though she couldn't stay here. She needed to talk to somebody. She put on her coat and closed her eyes with her stone in hand.

"Will, I could use your help." she whispered. She focused on the Dutchman, although it was the last place she would ever want to go.

* * *

The black starless sky stood high above the Flying Dutchman. The sound of an organ being played echoed in every hole, in every part of the ship. Jewel appeared on one of the lower decks. She noticed Will standing near a post watching something. He was surprised when she touched his shoulder.

"I thought you appearing here last night... It wasn't real." he said

"It is, but it's a rather complicated story." Jewel said, "I still can't understand it myself." She noticed what Will was watching. She had seen this game before.

"Liars dice." she said

"Jewel." came a warm voice. Jewel looked over her shoulder and smiled at the friendly face of Bootstrap Bill. She turned around and gave the man who was almost like a second father to her a large hug, and he hugged back.

"You shouldn't be here." he said, breaking the hug.

"Probably." Jewel shrugged with a smirk. With a hand around her shoulder, Bootstrap walked with Jewel back to Will.

"Wondering how it's played?" Bootstrap asked

"I understand." Will said. "It's a game of deception. Your bet includes all the dice, not just your own. What are they wagering?

"Well, the only thing we have: years of service." Bootstrap said

"You can earn complete freedom or eternal damnation with a single roll of the dice." Jewel said to herself

"So any crewman can be challenged?" Will asked

"Aye. Anyone." Boostrap responded

"I challenge Davy Jones." Will said, looking at the players of the game. The crewmen looked at him as the organ music stopped. Jewel and Bootstrap stared at Will in shock at his statement.

"Don't do this!" Jewel whispered, before came a rhythmic clunking sound above them. Jewel moved behind the post, Bootstrap helping block her from Davy. Soon he was standing in front of the crew, staring only at the challenging Turner.

"I accept Mate-uh." Jones said. Some crewmen set down three barrels, putting some wood on the middle one as a makeshift table. One brought a cup and put it and the dice on the table.

"The stakes?" Jones asked

"My soul. An eternity of servitude." Will replied

"No!" Bootstrap and Jewel said at the same time.

"Against?" Jones asked, amused at Will's gamble.

"I want this." Will said, holding out the folded cloth before putting it on the table. Davy looked at it and saw the key to his chest on it. He threw it back on the table, outraged.

"How do you know of the key?" he asked, his voice sounding deadly.

"That's not part of the game, is it? You can still walk away." Will said, sitting down. Davy Jones sat down and brought out a tentacle that had his key on a ring. He then tucked it back away. The two picked up their cups, shook them around, then brought back down, the top on the table. But there was a third cup that came in.

"What's this?" Davy said, surprised at Bootstrap Bill.

"I'm in. Matching his wager." Bootstrap said

"No! Don't do this." Will said

"The die is cast." Bootstrap said to Will before looking back at Davy. Jewel clasped her hands together, staring at the scene before her and glancing above.

"Please, please, don't let them lose." she whispered

"I bid three twos. It's your bid, Captain." Bootstrap said. Davy chuckled as he lifted his cup up slightly before lowering it again. Jewel studied every face, every expression, watching carefully.

"Four fours." he said

"Four fives." Will said

"Six threes." Bootstrap said

"Seven fives-uh." Davy said. There was a moment of silence as the players looked at their dice.

"Eight fives." Will said. Davy started to chuckle and the rest of the crew started to join in.

"Welcome to the crew." he said

"He wasn't lying. He wasn't lying!" Jewel whispered, ready to stop Jones.

"Twelve fives." Bootstrap said, making everyone look at him. "Twelve fives. Call me a liar. Or up the bid."

"And be called a liar myself for my trouble?" Davy said, sounding outraged. He picked up Bill's cup to show his dice and saw none of them being fives. He threw it down and looked squarely at Bootstrap.

"Bootstrap Bill, you're a liar and you will spend an eternity on this ship!" he said, standing, turning his gaze to Will. "Master Turner, feel free to go ashore... the very next time we make port!" He broke out into laughter and his crew joined him. The crewmen returned to their duties, leaving only Jewel, Bootstrap and Will behind. Jewel hugged Bootstrap again.

"You're a good man Bootstrap, but a bit mad." she said

"Don't worry about me Jewel." Bootstrap replied. "I've lived with worse."

"Fool. Why did you do that?" Will asked Bootstrap

"I couldn't let you lose." Bootstrap said

"It was never about winning, or losing." Will said

"The key." Bootstrap said, getting the idea. "You just wanted to know where it was." Jewel stared at Will in surprise, a smile growing.

"Am I to assume there is a plan of sorts to retrieve the key?" Jewel asked, "And is there a chance I may be a part it?"

"Aye." Will nodded


	15. Where's Land When You Need It?

Chapter 15

Bootstrap walked up to the helm, Jewel and Will watched from a safe distance. She kept glancing over at Will though. She still did love him, but Norrington was still in her heart. It was a confusing thing, but she did her best not to think about it.

"Captain says I'm to relieve you." Bootstrap said to one of the ugliest fishmen on board. It... He looked at Bootstrap for a moment, who only shrugged in response.

"Captains orders." he repeated. As soon as the fishman left his post, Jewel and Will walked quietly to Davy's cabin. Jewel grabbed his hand and held onto it. He looked down at her and could see she was afraid. He smiled briefly before opening the door and walking in. Jones was sitting in front of his organ, his head bowed forward, asleep. The two began to walk towards him, but Jewel let go of Will, stopping to look at the rest of the cabin.

It seemed larger than the whole ship. Charts were plastered on the wall, and there seemed to be a faded painting.

"Jewel," Will whispered. She crept over to Will's side. He was holding two quills that were holding up Davy's tentacle beard. Jewel reached for another. They could see the key, but they couldn't reach it quite yet. Then one of the tentacles slipped from one of Will's quills and slide down on a couple keys of the organ. Jewel gasped shutting her eyes, hearing Davy snort and wake up. But then there was a soft sound that filled the cabin. Music was being played from a locket, letting out a beautiful yet haunting and familiar sound. Davy 's head bowed down again, returning to sleep. Grabbing the rolled up cloth with the picture of the key, Will slipped it through the tentacles and held it next to where the real key was. The exchange worked perfectly and Will eased the tentacles down in place before he left. When he reached the door, Jewel was frozen in her spot.

"Jewel!" Will whispered, walking back to her.

"I know this song." Jewel said, "It was my mothers lullaby. She sang it to me. _When the moonlight shines o'er the sea, then I'll return to you_." Jewel sang. She looked back at Will, bowing her head.

"I'm sorry." she said. She walked out with Will, glancing back at Jones before closing the door to his cabin. Will was already walking down the stairs to where Bootstrap was pulling ropes for his boat.

_How did my mom come to have this mark power and know a song that Jones knows? I am not asking him, but perhaps when I meet Tia Dalma again, maybe. Then again, what's the point of knowing why? It's not the most important of things at the moment. I'll have to question these facts later. For now, I have men trouble._ Jewel thought to herself.

No, she was not going to think about Norrington and Will and her feelings for both of them right now! She didn't want to. She decided to Help Bootstrap lower the boat into the water. She let out a breath when the job was done.

"Is everything alright?" Bootstrap asked

"For the most part, but not for the least." Jewel replied

"Is there anything you wish to talk about?" Bootstrap asked

_He's better than dad!_ Jewel thought

"I just feel... torn. My hearts pulling me in so many directions, it's making me sick." she said

What do you think you need to do?" Bootstrap asked

"... I wish I knew." she said. Bootstrap looked behind Jewel.

"Will." he said. The two looked at the Turner boy. Bootstrap pulled out something and handed it to Will.

"Here. Take this, too." he said, "Now get yourself at land, and stay there. It was always in my blood to die at sea. But it was not a fate I ever wanted for you." Will removed the knife from its sheath and looked at it, turning it over in his hand. One side of the handle was noticeably lighter than the other.

"It's not a fate you had to choose for yourself, either." Will said

"Will," Jewel said, looking away. How is it that even now he doesn't understand pirating in its entirety?

"Ah. I could say I did what I had to, when I left you to go pirating, but it would taste a lie to say it wasn't what I wanted. You owe me nothing, Will. Not at all." Bootstrap said

"They'll know you helped me." Will said, worried. Bootstrap just laugh taking a step back and holding out his arms.

"Ha ha! What more can they do to me?" he asked

"I take this with a promise. I'll find a way to sever Jones' hold on you. And not rest until this blade pierces his heart. I will not abandon you. I promise." Will said, holding up the knife. Will jumped don into the longboat.

"I told you he was a good man." Jewel said smiling.

"Aye." Bootstrap said, he held out a key to Jewel. She took it with confusion on her face.

"It was the other key to the cell you were in. You let it go when you escaped and I caught it. Maybe you can find more use out of it than I have." Bootstrap explained. The key was weathered, some barnacles found homes on it, but it looked like it would fit into a keyhole.

"Perhaps." she said, "I wish I could take you back to the Pearl. I miss you."

"Maybe someday. Just take care of yourself." Bootstrap said

"I'll try." Jewel said. The two embraced each other once more before Jewel thought of her cabin back on the Pearl and reappeared there. She fell back on her hammock, kicking her boots off and slipping her bandana off of her head. Her hand brushed against the braid she had made. She thought nothing of it though. As soon as her eyes were closed she slept. It was the most peaceful sleep she had in a long time.

Then morning came.

She didn't hear anything on the deck, but something felt wrong. It was like something was happening, and it involved her somehow. Jewel got out of her hammock and grabbed her sword just in case. As soon as she was on deck, her "sixth-sense" was proven. Norrington and Jack were fighting together.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jewel yelled

"Luv, I'm having that friendly conversation with Norrington I told you I would have." Jack said, glancing in her direction.

"He told me to stay away from you and then tried to stab me!" Norrington said. Jewel groaned and drew her sword. She waited for the right time and raised her sword with James' to block Jacks.

"James, this is none of your concern." Jewel said swiping at her father. Norrington backed away as the two Sparrows clashed.

"Don't make me kill you luv." Jack said

"You should be worrying more about yourself dad. That's what your best at! That's what you ALWAYS do!" Jewel yelled. All anybody could do was watch them fight one another. Throughout the battle though nobody could tell if either fighter was out for blood or just angry. At one point Jack grabbed Jewel and threw her to the ground, her sword falling away.

"As fun as this was Jewel, I still need to discuss what you told me last night with Mr. Norrington." Jack said

"No you won't! I won't let you!" Jewel yelled

"Luv, you're unarmed, how are you going to stop me?" Jack asked

"Parley!" Jewel yelled. Jack's expression dropped. Jewel stood up.

"... That is uncalled for." Jack said, pointing at her and walking forward, "That is aiming below the belt. That is cheating."

"Pirate" Jewel shrugged, "You are not only my father, but you are my captain. I have as much right as anybody else to use parley." Jack groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Bloody code." Jack said, "What do you want?"

"You know what by now." Jewel said, "Leave Norrington alone, and leave me alone. Just because I have feelings for somebody you do not like, I am not going to change my mind on what my heart wants. And I want you to leave whatever secrets I may be keeping alone. They are not as large as yours."

"... Done, anything else?" Jack sighed

"I want a hat. One that's better than yours." Jewel said as she began walking away, "I want more candles for my room, I want pistols, I want a new pillow, and I want a pet! A cat!"

"Luv!" Jack said, outraged at what Jewel wants.

"You asked!" Jewel said with a smile. As she walked to her cabin, she realized she was being followed. She spun around quickly ready to tell off her dad, but it was only Norrington.

"Is it true?" he asked

"Maybe... It depends on what you're talking about." Jewel said. He walked to her and she began to back up.

"What happened on deck. Your fight with Jack... was for me?" he asked. Her back was against the wall, he looked down on her.

"Aye. I couldn't let him hurt you. It seemed wrong. I just... I don't know. A part of me has been loving you since you kissed me. I know you were drunk, but... My head is hurting from all of this." Jewel said, she looked down. Norrington put a hand on her cheek to look into her face.

_He has nice eyes,_ Jewel thought

"You do seem pale. Perhaps you should rest." he said

"I appreciate your con-" Jewel was cut off when Norrington gave her a peck on the lips. "C-C-Con-con-conccern." Jewels face felt hotter. Norrington began to walk off. He turned around and stopped.

"Imagine what your father would have said if he'd seen that." he commented

_He wouldn't have said anything... He would have gutted James._ Jewel thought, going into her room. She sat on her hammock and reached for her mirror.

"Show me Will Turner." she said into it. It shined green before an image came on the glass. She gasped at the sight. Will was on a ship where the kraken was attacking.

"No no no! Will!" She said. She grabbed her stone off her table and left her mirror in its place.

She appeared on the deck of the ship amidst the yelling and screaming men around her and the tentacles of the beast below the ship. She saw Will high on one of the masts. She headed for one of the ratlines, and nearly was pulled off by a tentacle. She quickly sliced at it with her sword.

"Will!" she called up to him.

"Jewel! Get back to the Pearl!" he yelled back

"Not until you're safe!" Jewel yelled back. She climbed the lines as fast as she could when suddenly, two large tentacles rose out of the water on the opposite side of the ship from Jewel. They were taller than the main mast and thicker too.

"Holy bugger." Jewel said. She looked over at Will, then at the tentacles which were falling. Her eyes grew wide and she held onto her blue stone tightly.

"TAKE ME HOME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She fell down and hit the wood floor of her cabin. She panted as the adrenaline that pumped in her system subsided. She gulped and stood up, carefully picking up the mirror. She bit her lower lip, unsure of what would happen. What would she see? She put it down and crawled under her blanket on her hammock.

She didn't want to know right now. Her head was still spinning. She just needed a nap. Maybe that will make her feel better. But she couldn't stay still for long at the moment. She went up on deck and saw Jack talking to Elizabeth. She wondered if she could be a part of this conversation. Then she saw the two getting close. Elizabeth's lips were getting very close to Jacks.

_Well played dad._ Jewel thought as she crossed her arms. Jack was ready to kiss Elizabeth when he looked at his hand.

"Hm." Jewel said to herself

"Land ho!" came Gibbs' cry. Everybody swarmed to the starboard railing to look at the island.

"Luv!" Jack said, sounding panicky to Jewel, "I need my jar of dirt." He grabbed Jewel with his left hand and began dragging her to his cabin, while his right hand was clenched in a fist.

"We're almost to the chest." she commented

"Almost is not the best for now." he said

"What do you mean?" she asked. Jack looked left and right, then opened his right hand. The black spot had returned.

"It hasn't been three days. Unless..." Jewel said. Her heart skipped a beat suddenly. Could this mean Will lived through the kraken attack?

"Aye." Jack said before he disappeared behind his desk. "Where are you, bloody dirt?" Jewel held her hands together, rubbing her right palm with her left thumb. Something didn't feel right under her glove. She held up her hand and lifted the glove slightly, and wished she hadn't.

"Dad, share that dirt!" Jewel said, panicking as much as Jack was.

"What? Why?" Jack asked, standing and hugging the jar of dirt close to him. Jewel took off her glove to show him. He nearly dropped the dirt in surprise.

She had the black spot too.

"... That's interesting." Jack said

"How did this happen? He's hunting you!" Jewel said, pointing at him.

"Apparently, the good captain doesn't trust us." Jack said

"It's not about trust, it's about you making the mistake of trading your soul for your ship and me." Jewel said, realization setting in. "You traded your soul for mine. Our souls are equal with the ship. Either it's you or me who's going to the locker with the Pearl." Jack walked over to Jewel carefully.

"Easy luv." he said

"I don't want to go to the locker, daddy! I don't want to die!" Jewel said, on the verge of tears.

"We just need the chest." Jack said

"I want Norrington with us on land!" Jewel said

"Fine. Will that ease your mind?" Jack asked

"Like that dirt is doing for you." Jewel said

"Very well." Jack said. He walked out of his cabin first, while Jewel put her glove back on before following suit.


	16. On The Island, Where Things Are Revealed

Chapter 16

"You're pulling too fast!" Pintel yelled at Ragetti. The two rowed the longboat, which held, Jewel and Jack Sparrow, Norrington, and Elizabeth, to the Isla de la Cruces. Jewel sat at the head of the boat holding the jar of dirt, with Jack sitting directly behind her holding the both of them.

"You're pulling too slow! We don't want the Kraken to catch us." Ragetti yelled back

"I'm saving my strength for when it comes. And I don't think it's Kraken, anyway. I always heard it said Kráken." Pintel said in a matter-of-fact kind of voice

"What, with a long a?" Ragetti asked

"Uh huh."

"No no no no no. Kràken is how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and Kraken's closer to that."

"Well, we're not original Scandinavians, are we? Kráken!"

"It's a mythological creature, I can calls it what I wants!" The world seemed to spin to Jewel for a moment, her head bobbing down.

"Luv, perhaps you should have stayed on the ship." Jack said

"I'm fine. Just... fine." Jewel said. He knew she was lying. She still wasn't feeling good. Perhaps that sickness over her heart wasn't anything regarding emotions. The rocking of the boat wasn't helping much. The boat dug into the sand on the beach. Jewel climbed out and wobbled slightly, only to be caught by Norrington.

"Thank you." she said

"Perhaps you should have stayed on the ship." he said

"Aye." Jewel said. Jack held a shovel between the two and cleared his throat. Norrington took it and let Jewel stand on her own.

"It's true?" Elizabeth asked

"Aye, I believe so." Jewel commented

"He is old though." Elizabeth said

"Even still, he is a good man." Jewel said

"Guard the boat, mind the tide, don't touch my dirt." Jack told Pintel and Ragetti. He turned to Elizabeth.

"Lead the way, Miss Swann." he said with a bow. Elizabeth pulled out the compass and looked at the needle.

"This way." she said walking on front of the group. They walked along the white sand shores of the island, until they stopped. Elizabeth looked at the compass confused. She then went in another direction, before stopping and going in another. She then went in a different direction, but then turned and walked back to where she stopped. Jewel sat down.

"It's hot." she commented

"I'd help you, but I don't have a fan." Jack said. Jewel rolled her eyes. Elizabeth looked up from the compass at Jack.

"This doesn't work." Elizabeth said, throwing down the compass, sitting in the sand. "And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most." Norrington and Jewel glanced at each other, he seemed to laugh on the inside as he smiled. She knew what he meant, although she put the blame on dad for this. Jack walked over to her and looked at the needle, which was pointing at her.

"Yes, it does. You're sitting on it." he said to Elizabeth.

"Beg pardon?" she asked, confused.

"Move." Jack said, waving his hands to make Elizabeth move. He whistled and waved for Norrington to come over. He sighed and took his shovel, digging it into the sand where Elizabeth was previously sitting. As the digging continued, Elizabeth began to pace back and forth. Jack sat down with his legs crossed and eyes closed, "meditating". Although it was a little hard considering Jewel was leaning on him.

Suddenly, a loud thump was heard. Jack's eyes snapped open and everyone scrambled to their feet to look into the hole. Sand was brushed away from what appeared to be a box at the bottom of the hole. Jack reached in and pulled it out. He grabbed a shovel and broke the lock. All four of them were on their knees in front of the chest. It was opened and everyone held their breath.

"What is this?" Jewel asked. There wasn't anything that resembled a heart in the chest. There were dried up flowers and a lot of letters. Perhaps the tales of Jones burying his heart was figurative. But then why all of this trouble? Jack brushed away some letters and pulled out a smaller black chest with intricate designs on it. Tentacle and heart designs. Everybody leaned forward to listen to the chest.

_Thump-Thump!_

Jewel nearly jumped for joy. She would have, if she didn't think she would fall back down afterwards. She looked at Jack, who also had a smile on his face. He looked ready to do so.

"It's real." Elizabeth said, shocked.

"You actually were telling the truth." Norrington said, just as surprised as Elizabeth.

"I do that quite a lot, yet people are always surprised." Jack responded, sounding very proud of himself.

"With good reason!" came a voice. All eyes turned to see Will Turner, alive and well... and wet, walking towards them. Elizabeth jumped up and ran to him.

"Will! You're all right! Thank God! I came to find you!" Elizabeth said. The two embraced each other and kissed soon. Jewel sighed looked away, looking at Norrington. The two locked eyes with each other and smiled.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked, surprised and nervous at the same time.

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet." Will said

"Not so easy, is it?" Jack asked

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack." Will said

"You do?" Jack and Jewel asked in unison, the both of them confused with his statement.

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones..." Will said, prompting a surprised expression from Elizabeth and a guilty one from Jack.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, looking at Jack.

"What?" Jack asked

"Oh bugger." Jewel said, shaking her head.

"... I was reunited with my father." Will finished

"Oh. You're welcome, then." Jack said with a smile

"Everything you said to me," Elizabeth said, stomping up to Jack, "every word was a lie!"

_Please don't act so surprised_. Jewel said, rolling her eyes.

"Pretty much. Time and tide, love." Jack said holding his hands out. Will knelt down in front of the chest, Bootstrap's knife in hand.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Jack asked

"I'm going to kill Jones." Will said. Jack pulled out his sword, aiming it at Will.

"I can't let you do that, William." he said, "for if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?Now, if you please," Will put his knife back in its sheath and stood up, "the key." Jack held out his hand for it. Will suddenly pulled out Elizabeth's sword and pointed it at Jack.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father, and I hope you're here to see it." he said.

"I don't believe you understand why we need the heart." Jewel said, standing, with her sword out and aimed at Will. She swayed slightly. Norrington then pulled out his sword and pointed it at Will.

"I can't let you do that either. So sorry." he said. Jewel was surprised.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Jack said. He started moving to stand by Norrington, but then Norrington pointed his sword at Jack and Will pointed his sword at Norrington. Jack looked at the two and then he pointed his sword at Will.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, I get my life back." Norrington said

"Oh, James." Jewel said

"Ah, the dark side of ambition." Jack said

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." Norrington said. He tried to strike Jack, but he blocked. Jewel jumped back, deciding this was not her battle to fight, and instead she watched on as the three men she cared about fought for the key that would help them all.


	17. A Fight Breaks Out

Chapter 17

The moves made by the men were perfectly timed against each other, almost as if it was planned. The clang and swish of the swords was the only sound that filled the air.

"Stop it!" Elizabeth yelled. Will was pushed in the sand.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed, falling to her knees at his side. He looked up at her.

"Guard the chest!" Will said, before jumping up and running back into the fray.

"No!" Elizabeth yelled, before jumping to her feet to follow the three.

"Elizabeth wait!" Jewel said, following her.

"This is barbaric!" Elizabeth yelled, "This is no way for grown men to settle... Oh, fine! Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other! That will solve everything! Well I've had it! I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked PIRATES!" Screamed at the men and even began to pick up shells and rocks and threw them in the direction of the fighters. Jewel sighed and put a hand to her head.

That didn't do anything except give me a headache. Jewel thought

"Elizabeth," Jewel started

"This is madness!" Elizabeth yelled

"This is not stopping them." Jewel said. Elizabeth continued throwing things in the direction of the pirates.

"Lizzie! Stop it!" Jewel yelled, getting Elizabeth's attention at last. "Your yelling is doing nothing. Just stop it and make sure they don't kill each other."

"hat's what I am doing." Elizabeth replied. Jewel groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Enough!" Elizabeth yelled. "Oh! _Oh!_ The heat!" She put her hand to her forehead and pretended to faint. Jewel sighed and shook her head. The act drew no attention from the boys.

"That normally works." Elizabeth said. "It always does." Jewel sighed.

"I'll watch over them to make sure they don't die, you wait here an-" Jewel stopped when she saw Pintel and Ragetti running off with the chest. Elizabeth looked back at them then jumped up.

"Go!" she yelled at Jewel.

"Uh, right!" Jewel said before running in the direction Jack, James, and Will were fighting. They seemed to have been focusing their strengths on Jack at the moment. Will knocked Norrington and Jack in the sand and grabbed the key before running off. Will stopped when Norrington and Jack caught up, the three of them fighting in a circle. Jack ducked under Will's sword swing and then hit him with the broadside of his sword, using the distraction to grab the key and run away.

"Go dad!" Jewel yelled. When Will started running after him, Norrington pulled Will back and threw him on the ground before kicking sand in his face.

"Will!" Jewel yelled, upset by Norrington's foul move.

"By your leave, Mr. Turner!" he said before running after Jack. Will soon recovered and ran in their direction into the jungle. Jewel followed behind them. She felt nervous running through the cemetery to the building The three men were in, especially after hearing the story of this island from Gibbs. But she did run through it. She stopped and covered her ears when the loud gonging came from the bell in the building.

"Make it stop!" she complained, her headache getting worse. As soon as the ringing stopped, Jewel got closer to the building. It was a mill it seemed, or it used to be at least. It was in ruins, and she saw Will and James fighting on top of it.

"Be careful!" She yelled up to the two of them, although they paid her no heed. She could see the key from where she was standing. Norrington had it. Jack walked carefully to them, without disturbing the fight and tried three times to grab the key before finally succeeding, although he had to fend off two swords hungry for blood, and needing the key. Jack's sword flew out of his hand and into the ground near Jewel.

"No. Daddy!" Jewel yelled

"Do excuse me while I kill the man who ruined my life." Norrington said, aiming his sword at the unarmed Jack, Will right behind him.

"Be my guest." Will said

"Let us examine that claim for a moment, former Commodore, shall we?" Jack said, trying to save himself. "Who was it who, at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars, saw fit to free said pirate, and take your dearly beloved all to hisself? Eh? So whose fault is it really that you've wound up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates and falls in love _with_ a pirate?"

"Enough!" Norrington yelled slicing at Jack. He tumbled and somersaulted off of the roof and landed on his butt on the grass.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Turner, he's right!" Norrington said, turning to fight Will.

"Will! James!" Jewel shouted

"Still rooting for you, mate." Jack said, standing up and sheathing his sword. He grabbed Jewel to walk with him. She looked back at the fighters, then noticed Jack put they key around his neck. At least they had the key. Her hopes faltered when Jack fell into an open grave.

"Oh." he said

"Dad," Jewel sighed

"Don't worry luv. I am completely capable of solving this problem on my own." Jack said, standing up and feeling the walls of the grave. Jewel looked back over at the mill. Will and Norrington moved their fight onto the giant wheel. They tried to steady themselves, but then the wheel looked like it was moving. Jewel's eyes grew wide realizing it _WAS_ moving. And it was coming towards them. Jewel back away from the grave when the mill broke the fence to the graveyard and came closer.

"Uh, daddy?" Jewel started

"I'm almost out luv." Jack said. Jewel kept looking from the wheel to her father.

"Dad, get down!" Jewel said. The wheel suddenly rolled over Jack. He broke through it and became stuck inside of it. He yelled, while his legs kicked in the air uselessly.

"Bugger!" Jewel said, running to catch up to the wheel. The wheel went into the jungle, and then Jack fell out of it. Jewel dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Dad, where's the key?" Jewel asked. Jack shook his head, coming to his senses.

"The wheel." he said. The two stood up and ran after the mill wheel. Will and James were still fighting on top of it. Jack timed it correctly and jumped inside of the wheel when they caught up to it. He looked and saw where the key was. Will fell on the outside of the top of the wheel and saw the key. He grabbed it and climbed inside, holding onto the metal bars to be still. Jack drew his sword and began to fight Will in the wheel. Norrington climbed inside and steadied himself as Will and Jack did and fought them both too.

Jewel tried to not watch them for long, because it was making her dizzy. Jack managed to take the key, snapping it off of the leather cord. Dodging a slice from Will's sword, he climb up onto the outside of the wheel and grabbed a palm frond before the wheel rolled down a hill. The frond gave way and he fell down. Jewel was hunched over, panting and sweating.

"Can we go back to the ship?" she asked. The two caught sight of a man that seemed to be part of Davy Jones' crew, and he was carrying...

"Does... Does he have the..." Jewel started. Jack picked up a coconut from the ground and threw it at the deformed sailor, knocking his head off and making him drop the chest.

"Good shot." Jewel commented, running to the chest with Jack.

"Thank you." Jack said. The head was still alive, and so was the body as it stood up.

"Inedo! Inedo!" The head yelled, trying to get his body to come over to him. "Follow my voice. Follow my voice. Turn left. Turn around. Go to the right. No, that's a tree." The body crashed into a tree and fell down. Jack and Jewel sat down in front of the chest.

"Oh, shut it." Jack said, pulling out the key. He put it in the keyholes and turned it. Jack opened the chest to reveal the still beating heart of Davy Jones.

"Bugger." Jewel whispered. Jack picked it up out of the chest. The two Sparrows looked over at the swarm that was coming their way. Jack tucked the heart in his vest before shutting the chest. Jewel stood up, but then immediately fell down. Jack quickly grabbed Jewel and carried her bridal style out of the jungle.

"Hang on luv, we're almost safe." he said

"I hope so, I could use some water." she said. They reached the beach and it was high tide. As soon as they were by the boat, Jack let Jewel stand up.

"Jar of dirt!" he said, before opening the jar. Jewel didn't pay much attention to the acts of her father at the moment. Her head started spinning painfully. The world seemed to move under her feet. She had a hand on the side of the boat to keep her balance. Then she threw up on the sand. She coughed and wiped away the leftover vomit before "washing" that had with the salt water.

She saw Pintel, Raggetti, and Elizabeth run out of the jungle with Davy's crew right behind them. Jewel drew her sword and with a battle cry, joined in. Her headache wasn't much help, although because of it, she did seem to fight like Jack. But where Jewel wasn't ready to defend, Elizabeth was there to help her. Then suddenly, the mill wheel rolled through the fray. Everybody paused to watch it roll into the shallow water before finally toppling over. Elizabeth was quick to get back into the battle, as was Jewel. Pintel and Raggetti, who still had the chest ran off with it to the boat.

In exchange for them, Norrington came. They were losing though. Davy's men were pushing them back to the boat. They were cornered. Jack hit Will with an oar suddenly.

"Dad!" Jewel yelled

"Will!" Elizabeth cried

"Leave him lie! Unless you're planning to hit something with him." Jack said

"As tempting as that is, I don't believe we can." Jewel said

"We're not getting out of this." Elizabeth said

"Not with the chest." Norrington said, grabbing the chest. "Into the boat."

"No James!" Jewel said, grabbing his arm.

"You're mad!" Elizabeth said

"Don't wait for me." Norrington said before running through the fray with the chest.

"I say we respect his final wish." Jack said, as soon as Davy's men were all gone.

"Aye!" Pintel said. Jewel didn't want to but she climbed into the boat with the others, resuming her position at the head, holding the dirt with her dad holding her.


	18. This is NOT Good

Chapter 18

They reached the Pearl in fast time. Jewel scanned the deck before finding Marty, swaggering to him as if she were drunk.

"Marty, do you know that disgusting brew you gave me when I was sick?" she asked

"The one you told me never to make you again? Aye." Marty replied

"I need you to make it for me though. I am not feeling quite like myself, and can use it to feel better again." she said

"I'll step to it." he said, going down to the galley. Jewel sighed in relief and took a seat on a barrel. She held her head hearing Pintel and Ragetti arguing again. She noticed Jack and Gibbs walking to the helm and decided to follow to get away from the annoying men.

"What happened to the Commodore?" Gibbs asked

"He fell behind." Jack said without missing a beat, stopping at the helm.

"May prayers be with him." Gibbs said sorrowfully, before cheering back up, "Best not wallow in our grief! The bright side is that you're back, and made it off free and clear." Suddenly, the water next to the Pearl burst. The Flying Dutchman surfaced, sailing alongside the Pearl, causing everybody to gasp in shock and fear.

"In a way of course." Jewel shrugged.

"Lord on High, deliver us!" Gibbs said, crossing himself. The crewmen of the Dutchman were yelling, waving their weapons threateningly. Davy Jones stood at the railing, staring at Jack and Jewel.

"I'll handle this, mate." Jack said, pushing Gibbs aside, holding the jar of dirt above his head, walking sideways. "Hey, fish face! Lose something? Eh? Scungili!"

"Da-!" Jewel started, but it was too late. Jack suddenly lost his footing and fell all the way down the stairs, making everybody wince at his pain.

_We're doomed._ Jewel thought, before standing and running down the stairs to her fallen father.

"Got it!" Jack held the jar up before getting to his feet once more. "Come to negotiate, eh, you slimy git? Look what I got. _I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!_" Jewel glanced at Davy and tugged at her father's sleeve.

"I don't think this is the best time for that." she said worriedly as Jones turned away from them.

"Why do you say that?" he asked. The cannonports on the side of the Dutchman opened up, making Jack's smile fall.

"That's why." Jewel said, saying and pointing at the cannons.

"... Oh... Hard to starboard?" Jack said silently

"Hard to starboard." Jewel agreed, louder than Jack said.

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth yelled

"Brace the foreyard!" Will yelled. The whole deck was abuzz with activity to get the Pearl shipshape and braced for attack. Jewel was unsure of what to do. She wanted to help, but didn't feel the strength to do anything. Marty came from below with a mug in hand.

"Here you are." he said

"Thank you so much." Jewel nodded her head. Explosions began rocking the Pearl. Jewel covered her head with one arm. A nearby blast made her fall to the ground, mug still clutched in her hand. She crawled into a corner under the stairs and began to drank the foul liquid. It was a special brew that was supposed to heal anything that ails anybody. Medicine with rum and juices from fruit, with a little bit of cream mixed in. Jewel had already taken this drink before when she was sick once. She was up and ready to do anything the next day. Like the last time though, every time she tasted the liquid, she felt like throwing up once more.

Jewel shrieked when a blast tore through the captains cabin in front of her, taking the door with it. She stood and looked at the gaping hole, Pintel and Ragetti standing beside her. They could see the Dutchman, but little else that was recognizable in the cabin.

"She's on us! She's on us!" Pintel yelled out, seeing how close the Dutchman was. Jewel wasn't supposed to do a lot of moving around taking the medicine, but she had to at this moment. She ran up to the helm and duck before a cannonball took off her head. Instead, it destroyed a railing near a ratline on the port side. Jack took the wheel from Gibbs, spinning it clockwise before stopping it. Jewel looked up at the sails. Her heart soared when she saw them fill.

"We have wind!" she cried out

"Aye." Jack said with a smile. Jewel took another swig from her "medicine" before looking over the railing. The Dutchman was still after them, but they were increasingly becoming farther away. She let out a short laugh.

"You can't catch us, can you? Not fond of the wind?" she asked silently. She took another drink of her medicine, then stood beside Jack.

"They're giving up!" Marty announced, to the crew's delight. Will walked up to them, and stood on Jack's other side.

"My father is on that ship." he said, almost sounding like he was growling. "If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should stand and fight!"

"Why fight when you can negotiate?" Jack said, smoothly, placing the dirt on the railing in front of him, "All one needs is the proper leverage." There was a loud boom, a crash, that made the Pearl shudder. The jar fell off the railing and crashed on the deck below them. Jewel and Jack's eyes grew wide as they scrambled down the stairs to the sand and glass. Jewel listened.

"It's not here. It's not here!" Jewel said, panicking as she was digging through the sand.

"Where is it?" Jack mummbled, horrified. "Where is the thump-thump?" They had spread the sand out, but there was no heart. The two looked at each other, clearly terrified of this twist of fate.

"Daddy, where is it?" Jewel asked, close to tears.

"We musta hit a reef!" a crewman called out. All except Jewel and Jack, went to the railing to see for themselves.

"No," Will said, "it's not a reef! Get away from the rail!" He pulled Elizabeth from the railing.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked

"The Kraken!" Will said somberly. Jack and Jewel looked up from the deck, fearfully. Jewel began to hyperventilate, taking in quick sharp breaths, shaking her head.

"I don't want to go the lock, I don't want to go to the lock! I don't want-!" Jewel began to cry before Jack took her face with his hands.

"It will be alright luv, I promise. Everything will be alright." he said softly to reassure her.

"To arms!" Will called out, taking charge.. The crew was scurrying to do all they can to defeat the monster below.

"Load guns! Defend the mast!" Gibbs ordered as well.

"It'll attack to starboard, I've seen it before!" Will yelled pulling out a sword from a barrel. "Run out the cannons and hold for my signal!" Jack stood up and pulled Jewel with him. While everybody was busy, he went to one of the boats. He began to lower it into the water and Jewel began to shake her head.

"No, dad, we can't!" she said

"It's the only way. While the kraken is destroying the ship, we'll be safe." Jack said

"We can't just leave them. Their our friends! Our family. My family." Jewel said, "You can go, but I'm staying."

"Luv!" Jack said, reaching out for her. Jewel pulled her arm back before he could grab it.

"No!" she yelled. "I'm not leaving them."

"If you stay you will die." Jack said. Jewel looked over her shoulder at the people who she called her family. They would be willing to die for her, for this ship. She had come to love them like brothers. She couldn't leave them to die without a fight. She wouldn't.

"I'll give your regards to mom then." Jewel said before slicing through the ropes that held the boat up. Jack yelled as the boat fell into the water. Jewel took in a breath and began helping to load the cannons. Then from out of the water on the starboard side of the ship, rose the tentacles of the kraken.

_Maybe dad was right_. Jewel thought. Her breathing was fast and hitched, her heart pounding in her ears.

"My God." she said.

"Will..." Elizabeth said, aiming a pike at one of the tentacles. The tentacles only seemed to grow in length, becoming taller.

"Will..." Elizabeth repeated

"We need to do something soon..." Jewel said, her voice wavering.

"WILL!" Elizabeth shrieked

"Fire!" Will yelled. The cannons blasted into the kraken's tentacles. On deck, everybody scattered as the tentacles writhed before sinking below the waves. The crew below went up on deck to see what damage was done. With everyone still alive, the crew cheered loudly.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Jewel said, standing up.

"It'll be back. We have to get off the ship." Will said

"There's no boats." Elizabeth pointed out, noticing the last one was crushed.

"We have to do something, anything." Jewel said, "I don't want us to die here like sitting ducks." Will walked ahead, before turning back to the crew.

"Pull the grates! Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold!" Will said before he picked up a rifle and handed it to Elizabeth. "Whatever you do, don't miss."

"As soon as you're clear." Elizabeth responded. The grates were lifted and the gunpowder loaded into the net, some barrels found down below, some tossed from above. Jewel even contributed one of her fathers barrels that she found in the remnants of his cabin.

"We're short stock on gunpowder! Six barrels!" came a crewman's voice from below. Gibbs and Jewel were afraid of hearing they ran out of gunpowder.

"Bugger." Jewel said. The two went to Will with their bad news.

"There's only half a dozen kegs of powder!" Gibbs said

"Then load the rum!" Will responded, before heading off. There was absolute silence nobody moved, nobody said a thing. Jewel bit her lower lip, before nodding to Gibbs.

"Aye, the rum too!" Gibbs commanded. Everybody moaned in response.

"Oi! At the moment, would you consider it to be better being drunk, or alive?" Jewel yelled down to them, "If you would rather die than give up your rum, then I swear I will send you to Davy Jones myself! Load the rum, and no complaining, and hurry! Who knows how long that beast is taking to recover."


	19. The Dark Side of Ambition

Chapter 19

Everybody was ready for the attack. The net was just about loaded to the brim with rum and gunpowder, and everybody was now arming theirselves. Elizabeth handed a weapon to Cotton, while passing by him.

"Step to." She said. She looked out at the water and saw something: The last boat, with Jack inside of it.

"And to think, he actually wanted me to join him." Jewel said, standing next to her.

"Oh, you coward!" Elizabeth growled. There was a rumbling below the ship, making many men fall down. The vibrations were gone as quickly as they came though.

"Not good." Marty said fearfully. The tentacles shot out of the water and into the cannon ports and on deck They thrashed around, grabbing crewmen and pulling them down to the depths. While many stayed on deck to fight the tentacles off, some were hauling up the net full of gunpowder and rum. Will jumped onto the net. Jewel, who stayed on deck, ducked beneath a swiping tentacle.

"Maybe I should have joined him!" she yelled.

"Haul away!" Will yelled

"Heave! Heave like you're being paid for it!" Gibbs yelled. Jewel reached into her pocket and grabbed her stone. She appeared in the crows nest, looking down at the ship below her. It was pure madness. Chaos one hundred times worse than anything she had ever seen in Tortuga or anywhere else in the world. Tears began to leak out of her eyes from the sight of everything below her. Then she noticed it. A tentacle winding its way up the mast to her. She shrieked and, although it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, she tried to jump to catch one of the lower yardarms of the mizzenmast. She reached for it, but missed, grabbing the net instead.

_Oh thank God, I'm never doing that again!_ Jewel thought

"C'mon!" Will yelled, sword swinging. "Come and get it! I'm over here! C'mon!" A tentacle bumped into the net and it swung up and around. Jewel lost her grip and fell down on her back at Elizabeth's feet. Elizabeth had a position in front of Jack's cabin, aiming her rifle at the net.

"Shoot! Elizabeth shoot!" Will yelled. Jewel's eyes grew wide when she saw the tentacles coming through the gaping hole of the cabin slithering towards them.

"No!" Jewel yelped when one wrapped around Elizabeth's ankle. The woman fell down, throwing her rifle somewhere. Jewel grabbed onto her arm and held on as they were being dragged back to the hole. In an act of complete heroism, Ragetti chopped off the end tentacle with the axe he was holding, saving the two girls and making the tentacles retreat back out the hole. Jewel stood and nodded to Ragetti and Pintel.

"Well done, boys." she complimented. The two ran out of the cabin and scanned the deck.

"There!" Jewel pointed to where the rife had landed. Somebody grabbed it and aimed it at the net, but then a tentacle wrapped itself around him and swung him around in the air. The rifle was dropped at the top of the stairs to the helm. Jewel and Elizabeth glanced at each other before both running up the stairs. A crash that sent them to their knees made them crawl instead. The two had a hand on the weapon when a foot was stomped on top of it.

"Let go!..." Elizabeth said, trying to push the boot off. The two women looked up and discovered who's boot it was. yelled before looking up. It was Jack stepping on it.

"Dad." Jewel whispered, a smile actually appearing on her face. Jack removed his boot and picked up the rifle, aiming it at the net. While Elizabeth held onto one of Jack's legs, Jewel sat on one of the stairs, watching Will fall from the net, watching the tentacles reaching for the barrels, watching Jack shoot the rifle. The explosion was immense, Jewel had to look away because of the heat. The tentacles that grabbed at it had all been so badly burnt, their bones could have been seen. They waved in the air before sinking once again below the ship. Jewel glanced over the railing, wary of what might come out of the water.

"Is it safe?" she asked

"Not yet." Jack replied. He helped Jewel and Elizabeth to their feet and walked down the stairs.

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked, looking over the rail into the water.

"No, we just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain! Orders!" Gibbs said before turning to Jack. He dropped the rifle on the ground.

"Abandon ship. Into the longboat." Jack said

"What?" Jewel asked, surprised at this request.

"Jack! The Pearl." Gibbs said

"She's only a ship, mate." Jack said, almost mournfully.

"But... She's home." Jewel said

"He's right. We have to head for land." Elizabeth said

"That's a lot of open water." Pintel said

"That's a lot of water." Ragetti said

"We have to try. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl." Will said. Jewel took in a breath and let it out.

"Aye, abandon ship." Gibbs agreed. "Abandon ship or abandon hope." Jack put a hand on Jewel's shoulder.

"You can stay until it goes down with that stone." he said. Jewel nodded and went to her cabin. She grabbed everything in her room and loaded it into her endless bag, the one she accidently stole from Tia Dalma. She picked up her mirror. It was the last thing to go in her bag, but it could be the answer to the question she had.

"Where is the heart of Davy Jones?" she asked it. The mirror shined green. An image of Norrington came into view. He managed to get on a ship. He was patting a place on his chest.

_He **was** up to no good_. Jewel thought, letting the mirror drop in her bag, _and I was too stupid not to see it._

"Bugger." she sighed. She stood at her door before looking at her barren room. She didn't want to believe this was going to be the last time she would see it. She closed her door, running a hand along the wood. She bit her lower lip to hide the tears that were forcing their way out of her eyes. Her fingers danced along the wooden halls that were filled with too many memories to count, some good and some bad, but they were still there. This Pearl wasn't just freedom, it was family. It was knowing who to trust and how much, it was that feeling of belonging to something bigger than yourself, it was the greatest treasure of the world. And with the kraken taking the Pearl to the depths, she was losing that part of her.

As she walked on deck, she spotted Jack near the mast. She turned around and took one last look to the Pearl before walking forward.

"Come on dad," she said, taking his hand as she passed by him, "lets go." He didn't move. She pulled on his arm.

"I can't luv." he said

"W-What do you mean? We have to go dad, it's the only way we'll be safe. We'll both die if we stay here." she said, before pulling harder.

"_You_ will live." Jack said. Jewel began to realize what he meant.

"... No. No! Please, I don't, you can't!" Jewel said, pulling at his arm, shaking her head.

"I have no choice!" Jack said. Then Jewel noticed it. He was chained to the mast.

"Who did that?" Jack looked away, "It was Will, wasn't it? For not going to save his father."

"I am not saying whether it was dear William or not, but the fact of the matter is would be that I am not going anywhere at the moment."

"You are coming with us." Jewel said, trying to think quickly. She grabbed a lantern and looked inside. It still had oil in it. She lifted it up and smashed it against the mast before letting the oil drip on Jack's wrist.

"Now try." she said. He did, and soon he was free.

"Good job." he said

"Lets get you to the longboat." she said

"You can't." Jack shook his head

"Yes I can! With this, I can go anywhere, so it stand to reason I can take somebody with me." Jewel said, holding up the rock.

"You could die doing that!" Jack said, grabbing both of his daughters shoulders. "Your mother was able to when she was older much older, but it still felt painful to her. She moved her entire ship in a different place, but was barely alive when we found her."

"That's how you met?" Jewel asked

"Aye, now you take that stone and go on your own." Jack said, letting go of her. Jewel's eyes grew wide and she seemed to be shaking. "What's the matter?" Jewel pointing behind Jack, whimpering. He turned around and saw the mouth of the kraken. It opened its great maw and roared at the two Sparrows, letting slime fly everywhere. When it stopped Jewel fell back and Jack shivered.

"My entire life flashed before my eyes." she said. Jack helped her stand.

"Not so bad." he said before seeing his hat at his feet. "Oh!" He put it on and wiped off whatever slime was left on his face. He smirked a devilish smirk and faced the kraken's mouth.

"Hello, Beastie." He said, sword ready. "Jewel, take care."

"I'll find a way. I'll get the heart back." Jewel said. She clutched her stone imagining the man she thought she loved.

* * *

She appeared on a dock. As she looked around, she realized these were the docks in Port Royal. Looking forward, she saw him. She growled and glared daggers at him.

"Ms. Sparrow?" he asked, surprised at her appearance.

"Aye, James Norrington," she said, "I believe you have something that I need." His surprised expression turned to one of anger.

"I will not give it to you." he said

"Fine then," she replied with a toothy grin and a tilt of her head, "lets have it your way." She drew her sword and rushed forward with a cry. He drew his own to block her attacks. Although she was too busy to notice, Norrington did not attack at all, just defend. Jewel was pushing back on his sword and so was he.

"How dare you betray us!" she yelled in his face

"I want my life back." Norrington said, pushing Jewel back.

"We were willing to give you a new life!" she said, sounding close to tears, "They started to trust you, I defended you from my father! Please give me the heart!" Then came the sound of marching feet. Jewel dropped her sword and ran forward punching James in the jaw. Although it wasn't incredibly strong, the surprise of her action was enough to knock Norrington back. Jewel reached into his coat and pulled out the small ":thumping" bag, but Norrington reached out and grabbed it. The marching feet were getting closer.

"Let go of it James, or your coming with me!" she said

_But if he does, I could die._ Jewel thought

"I am willing to die for this heart." Norrington said, pulling sharply back on it, nearly making Jewel fall forward. She began tugging at it back.

"Please! I need it! There's not much time." she said. She could see the soldiers coming now. She looked back at Norrington then at the soldiers again. Jewel bowed her head.

"I hope its worth it." she said, letting go of the bag. She looked back up at Norrington, tears in her eyes. "But I swear James Norrington, I swear if I ever see you again, I will make you suffer, I will make you wish for death to not endure the pain I'm now. I hope your bloody new life is worth it." She reached into her pocket and imagined herself with the former crew of the Black Pearl in the longboat. She quickly dropped down to not rock the boat.

"Jewel, where were you?" Will asked

"How did you do that?" Elizabeth asked

"What happened?" Gibbs asked

"I don't want to talk about it." she replied, rubbing away the tears.


	20. Unimaginable Ending

Chapter 20

The survivors of the kraken's attack on the Black Pearl all drifted down the river to Tia Dalma's shack. The released slaves stood on the banks of the river, letting out a low hum, holding candles. They new. They new what had happened, what lives were lost. remnants of the Black Pearl's crew were rowing upriver towards where Tia Dalma's shack was. When they reached Tia Dalma's shack, everybody climbed out of the boat and filed inside, everybody except Jewel.

"Jewel?" Elizabeth asked

"I'll mind the boat. Don't worry." she said. She climbed out of the boat and sat on the small dock, holding her legs close to her. She stared out at the people who her father saved from slavery. She smiled at them and nodded her head in a thanks. Then the reality set in.

Jack Sparrow was dead.

Her father, the last real family she had, was gone.

Her home was gone.

It seemed that everything she had cared for in her life was all crumbling before her. Jewel began to cry and it felt like she wouldn't stop. She took her glove off to see she did not have a black spot on it anymore. No that debt was settled with her father's death. Jewel took off her bandana and rubbed her eyes with it. Then ran a hand through her hair.

"I made a deal, didn't I?" she said. She pulled her knife from her boot. The blade wasn't that sharp. She grabbed her braid and was about to cut it off, but for some reason found that she couldn't. A hand was placed on her shoulder, making her jump. It was only Tia Dalma. She stared down at the young pirate with warm eyes before giving her a pair of shears and a small mirror.

"Thank you." Jewel said. Tia Dalma retreated into her shack. Jewel glanced down at her reflection. With her hair long, she did look a bit lick her father. She placed the mirror down and took the shears in her hand. She started to cut her hair. Locks of hair fell down on the wood. With every snip of her shears, Jewel's hair became shorter and shorter until she deemed it was short enough. She held the mirror up to examine herself once again.

Her hair was now looked almost like Wills, but it was still shorter. Her braid was tucked behind her ear, her longer hair not even touching her shoulders. Jewel picked up her bandana and wrapped it around her upper arm. She took in a deep breath before climbing up the stairs. Everybody was surprised to see Jewel the way she was, but she didn't care at the moment. She handed the mirror and shears to Tia Dalma before taking a seat in a chair by the door. She rubbed the tears out of her eyes, listening to Will throw down his knife again and again. Tia went into a back room and returned with mugs for everyone.

"You need your strength." she said to Jewel. Reluctantly, she took a mug, not believing the brew would help her with mourning her father's life.

"Against the cold, and the sorrow." She said to Elizabeth, before Ms. Swann took a mug. Tia walked over to Will. "It's a shame. I know you're thinking that with the Pearl, you could have captured the Devil and set free your father's soul."

"It doesn't matter now. The Pearl is gone, along with its captain." Will said

"Aye, and already the world seems a bit less bright." Gibbs said. "He fooled us all right till the end, but I guess that honest streak finally won out." he raised up his mug. "To Jack Sparrow!"

"Never another like Captain Jack!" Ragetti said

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was." Pintel said

"He was a good father." Jewel said, raising her mug, the tears trying to spill themselves anew.

"He was a good man." Elizabeth said. Everyone drank, except for Elizabeth. Will looked at Jewel, then stood to be by Elizabeth.

"If there was anything could be done to bring him back... Elizabeth..." he said before Tia quickly moved in front of him.

"Would you do it?" she asked, before turning her attention to the rest of the crew, "What would you, what would any of you be willing to do? Would you sail to de ends of de Earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and him precious Pearl?" There was silence before Jewel stood.

"Aye. And even if I have to go alone," she said, glancing at everybody else, "in a little longboat, then so be it." Her hopes fell the less her crew spoke up.

"Aye." Gibbs added, Jewel smiled at the old salt.

"Aye." Pintel said

"Aye." Ragetti said

"Aye." said Cotton's parrot, while Cotton raised his hand.

"Yes." Elizabeth said, standing. Jewel looked at Will, waiting for his answer.

"Aye." Will said. Tia and Jewel both smiled.

"All right," Tia said, "but if you're going to brave de weird and haunted shores at world's end, den you will need a captain who knows those waters." Tia looked up the stairs as the sound of boots began to descend. Everybody stood to see the approaching person who could help them bring Jack back. The man finally came down, revealing himself to be none other than Barbossa, with Jack the monkey on his shoulder.

"So tell me, what's become of my ship?" he asked, before biting in a green apple and laughing, Jewel, shocked to see him alive again.

_To be continued... in "Bound"_


End file.
